


Everything Changes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Arguing, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Heterosexual Sex, Holidays, Hospitals, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation Interruptus, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Riding, Romance, Sexual Content, Shotgun Wedding, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance, Small Towns, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Thanksgiving, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Woman on Top, Work In Progress, trailer parks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Avery’s lives head for a different direction than they planned when Taylor leaves them both behind in their small town to run off to New York.





	1. April 2007

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a few months now and I have five chapters already written of it. I'm really excited to share this and I hope others like it. It's kind of a story I have wanted to tell for awhile now even before I wrote it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Another chapter's new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2007

Avery who had been in her bedroom drawing, paused what she was doing when she heard tiny pebbles hitting the side of her window. Something that her boyfriend did when he signaled that he wanted to meet up with her.

But she knew there was no way it was Taylor. Not tonight because he was doing that shift at the diner in town tonight. Was going to be working late or so he had said but maybe he had gotten off work early.

So it was that thought that made Avery put down her sketchbook and propel herself to her window which she opened in a hurry. Making a face when it wasn't Taylor she saw standing in her front lawn or what could count as one in the shittty trailer park she lived in with her mom and her step-dad.

"Zac?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow wondering what Taylor's younger brother was doing here.

It wasn't that she wasn't close to Zac. She was or well she used to be. They had been best friends and inseparable before she started dating Taylor and then once she had gotten with Taylor the year she turned fourteen she had almost forgotten Zac existed.

Became focused solely on Taylor. A boy who she felt was her soulmate and she was sure despite the two year age difference between her and Taylor that he thought the same.

After all how many nights had they spent talking about the future as they laid in her bed after fooling around. After she had let him slip his fingers inside of her or let him do the butt stuff he liked so much because as he had said there was nothing wrong with anal.

It would still keep her a virgin until she was eighteen which was what Avery wanted and something Taylor so patiently waited on or somewhat patiently waited on. Trying his best to understand that Avery didn't want to wind up like her mom.

She didn't want to end being a teen mom and be thirty-two and on her third husband one day as she raised a kid from a dad who just hadn't cared enough to stick around once he knew there was a baby on the way.

"Hey," Zac said almost sheepishly which he looked but even in his sheepish look Avery knew there was something wrong with him.

He had a look of anger or maybe betrayal in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked him before he could even say anything more to her. A bad feeling already building in her gut.

Zac sighed as he looked away from Avery, his eyes going down to the ground. "C..can you just come outside and get in my car?" he asked as he finally looked back up.

Avery of course hadn't missed the way his voice cracked when he spoke nor did she miss that the look in his eyes of anger or betrayal had grown.

None of this doing anything to get rid of the bad feeling she had.

"Give me a second," Avery told him before she moved from the window. Going to slip on her shoes as well as a light jacket.

It was only the beginning of spring so it could still be cold at night in this town. A town which was on the verge of summer, a new season.

Another chapter's new beginning.

After she had her jacket and shoes on Avery went back to the window which she slipped out of effortlessly. Glad that it was close enough to the ground that she could sneak out. Because her mom of course kept a tight leash on her.

Then again she too was trying to keep Avery from following in her footsteps. Didn't want her daughter to suffer the same fate she had. Didn't want this town talking about how Hallie Jackson's daughter had followed in her footsteps and became a teen mom.

Once she was outside she stayed silent. Following Zac to the old beat up car which was now his. A car that had used to be Taylor's until he had saved up enough last summer to get his own car. A better one that wasn't constantly breaking down.

After they had gotten inside and Zac had started the car up Avery half expected or had hoped Zac would talk. Tell her what was wrong but he didn't. Instead he just pulled away from the parking spot that was usually his in front of his parents own trailer.

Avery shaking her head because she hated the silence. Felt uncomfortable in it and it gave her brain too much time to think.

As well as her eyes to spot the package of beer in the backseat. Beer she knew more than likely had came from Zac's house. It was no secret that while Walker Hanson was a hardworking man who loved his family he also liked to drink.

Sometimes becoming angry when he drank. Enough that everyone in the trailer park could hear it when he was. But both Zac and Taylor at various times had sworn to her that he never hit anyone. Never hit them or their mom. Both swearing if he had that their mom would have left immediately.

Avery wanting to believe them because Diana while short seemed fierce. Yet she still stayed with Walker despite his drinking which conflicted with her beliefs. Diana being a born again Christian. Having gotten saved at one of those speaking in tongue churches the winter that Zac was ten.

Zac told her once it was because she had miscarried a baby that year and she was looking for something to ease that pain. Avery guessing she had found that in Jesus.

Coming out of her thoughts Avery heaved a sigh as she moved forward to turn the radio on. Not sure how long Zac planned on driving without speaking or telling her what the hell was going on but music would be a much needed distraction.

*****

"So are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Avery asked Zac softly as they sat in the backseat of his car now.

Zac having driven to the lake, a place that all three teenagers had spent many summers at as they grew up. "It's been an hour and one beer later and I still don't know what the hell is so bad that you wanted me to sneak out for."

Zac chewed his lip as he did his best to avoid her gaze. "How do you know something is wrong?" he asked her softly before getting two more beers out and handing one to Avery.

Avery had only ever drank one beer each time she drank so she was a bit nervous about how well she'd handle two in her system but she took it from him anyway. Trusting his judgement.

"Well your voice cracked when you asked me to come out but before that you had this look in your eyes. A look of betrayal or anger. Maybe both," Avery explained as she took a long drink of the beer after she had opened it. "Now you want even look me in the eye."

Zac seemed to chew his lip harder at her question. His face looking like he had just been busted from holding a secret which he must have been. There had to be a reason why he wanted her here.

"Taylor left tonight," Zac told her as he locked eyes with her. Avery's heart beginning to beat faster as she felt dizzy.

"Of course he did," Avery laughed bitterly because this was some sick joke Zac was playing on her. Something he had concocted to get back at her for ignoring him so much. "He has a night shift at the..." she started but Zac cut her off.

"He didn't show up," Zac frowned now as he took a drink from the beer. Like he needed a break before his next words. "His boss called and asked if he was sick. Mom was so confused because he had told us he was going to work. Acted like everything was fine and dandy. She went to his room and found a note on his pillow. He'd been saving up money again. Had enough to finally leave and head to New York City so he did. He's gone Avery."

Avery shook her head as her heart kept beating faster. The dizzy feeling staying as she quickly finished off the second beer. Needing some distraction before speaking.

Knowing in her body Zac had to be wrong. That he was still lying to her. He was lying god damn it.

"You're wrong," Avery stated as she felt tears pool in her eyes. "Taylor and I we had plans. We were going to leave when I turned eighteen," she told Zac knowing it was one of the many things she and Taylor talked about. "Head to New York together. He was going to make it big in acting and I was going to be a painter with my own studio. We'd buy an apartment and raise our two kids and forget this town existed."

Now it was Zac who let out a bitter laugh after he had let Avery finish speaking. "Yeah well he left without you," he muttered harshly almost as if the plans she and Taylor had for their future had hurt him even more. "Guess he wanted to forget this town a bit sooner....even forget you existed," he added on after a bit.

His words making Avery hurt and she knew that was what he had intended. He wanted to make her hurt because he was hurting and what she had said had made it worse.

"He left us Avery," Zac sighed no longer sounding as bitter. He just sounded like a broken boy and when Avery finally looked at him again she saw that he looked like one.

Just like she probably resembled a broken girl. Both of them broken by Taylor.

Finally accepting what Zac said Avery felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes come out. Hating the way her heart literally felt like it was being ripped to shreds and she just wanted something to make it stop.

Didn't want to feel alone or abandoned. Which was probably why like some magnet her body was inching closer to Zac. Zac seeming to respond to her magnetic pull.

"We have each other though," Avery told him softly her lips just inches from his now. "We have each other," she repeated as if it would make everything better. As if Zac could fix her broken heart when he couldn't.

But he could be a temporary band aid and she knew that. Her lips finally brushing against his in a soft kiss. One she hadn't expected him to return but he did. Obviously in ways needing this band aid as much as she did.

Their kiss eventually getting more frantic and heated, Avery knowing it would be the perfect time to pull away and stop things. Especially when her back wound up pressed against the seat in Zac's backseat. Zac hovering over her as his hand slipped beneath her shirt.

But she didn't pull away or stop him. Instead she only kissed him harder. Letting out a tiny moan as his hand traveled farther up her shirt. Goosebumps forming on her skin as her hips moved up into his. Shocked to find that he was as into this as she was.

Shocked that he was hard and turned on by her. The girl who was dating his brother....had been dating his brother up until tonight.

That information giving her a confidence boost as she finally pulled away from the kiss. Just long enough to take her shirt off. Leaving her in her bra and jeans, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as Zac looked her over. His eyes finally landing back on her own and the moment they did she could see it there just like she had seen the anger and betrayal. He was asking a silent permission.

Permission to have sex with her here in the backseat of his car and maybe it was the beers or maybe it was the hurt and anger she felt because of Taylor but she nodded her head. Giving him what he was looking for before leaning up to meet him halfway as they kissed again.

Her arms going around his neck as she kissed him harder. Not caring at the moment that she was going to lose her virginity to the brother of the boy she was still in love with regardless of the fact that he had left her. It was at least something that could take her pain away.

Make her forget how much she hurt.

Biting down on Zac's lip Avery let out a low moan as she moved her hips into his again. A smirk soon finding its way on her mouth when he moaned back. His nails digging into the skin above her jeans before his hand found it's way down.

Undoing her jeans in a hurry and as he undid them she broke the kiss again. Moving to take her bra off right as he pushed her pants off. Taking her panties along with them, Avery realizing then just how exposed she was at least physically.

Completely naked while Zac still had on all of his clothes. Something that needed to be rectified so she reached up and pulled his shirt off. His arms lifting to help her and after it was gone Avery pulled him into a kiss again. A kiss that lasted until she freed him from his own pants and underwear.

A shiver running down her spine as she felt his hard cock resting against her. His hand between her legs now as he rubbed her. Getting her even more turned on then she already was. Her body reacting to him in ways she had never reacted to him before because it was always Taylor.

Always Taylor and she had thought it would always be him.

"Fuck me," Avery muttered as she pulled away from the kiss. "Please just fuck me already Zac," she told him as they locked eyes and he must have saw that she meant business.

His hand slipping out from between her legs only to be replaced by his cock as he positioned himself just right. Avery letting out a tiny gasp when he finally slipped inside of her. Feeling only a bit of pain which she was thankful for. Didn't want much more pain tonight.

Closing her eyes as Zac began to move inside of her Avery just held onto him. Her body beginning to move with his as tears somehow made their way down her cheek and not because of the pain. She was crying because despite how much she was trying Taylor was still there in some corner of her mind.

Her brain screaming that this was wrong and she was betraying him even if he had been the one to leave her.

*****

"Are you okay?" Zac asked softly after both he and Avery were dressed. His eyes scanning her over. "I mean I saw you crying and I didn't....you wanted this right?"

Avery frowned at his words as fresh tears went down her cheek and she moved to wipe them away quickly. "I thought I wanted it," she admitted her words as soft as his. "I lost my virginity to my boy...ex-boyfriend's brother in the back of a car and all I kept thinking about was how I was betraying Taylor. How he'd hate me once he knew which is funny considering he's the one that left me."

"This...I was your first?" Zac questioned sounding surprised, his face clearly showing it too.

"I was too afraid to have sex with Taylor before I was eighteen," Avery admitted as she looked away from Zac. "I don't wanna be like my mom and get pregnant at sixteen and have my third marriage when I'm thirty-two. Taylor agreed to wait as long as we did other things like him fingering me or anal sex and so I'd done everything but this before. I just....I thought this would be with Taylor too and I still love him."

Nodding his head Zac's face was almost unreadable now. "Right," he whispered before turning to start his car up. Driving away from the lake.

Another silence enveloping them on the drive back to the trailer park. This time Avery wasn't sure she minded as much.

Even if it did have time to make her hate herself more. Hate that she had willingly gave herself up all because Taylor had left her without a thought in the world.

She had, had sex with Zac. The boy who had well he'd always just been another boy to her before. Had never been the boy she lusted after probably never would be. He just wasn't her type.

Her type had always been Taylor would maybe always be him or someone like him. Not Zac...never Zac.


	2. July 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Late for what?" Zac mused saying what had been on his mind. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

July 2007

Zac who had finished mowing the lawn looked up curiously as he parked the lawn mower on the porch. His eyes watching as Avery cautiously walked over to him.

He hadn't seen her since the night that he had told her Taylor left. A night where they had both lost their virginity in the backseat of his old hand me down car. Avery having cried during and after and ever since they had came back home from the lake that night they had gone back to being practically strangers.

Something they had also been during her relationship with Taylor which had hurt because before that they had been inseparable. Closer than she or Taylor had been and that was even with him knowing about the crush she had on his brother.

A crush he hadn't seen going anywhere but it had because Avery had been determined and Taylor always got the girls it seemed.

"Avery?" he questioned once she was close enough and he could see that she had been crying. Her face was splotchy and her eyes were puffy and she was a right mess. "Are you okay?"

Avery shook her head at his words, "I need....I'm...I'm...I haven't.....I'm late," she spoke having struggled to even get her words out. Her voice cracking once she had said what she wanted.

Zac still looking at her confused because what was she late for? And if she were late why was she standing here in front of him? Unless she needed a ride or something which was plausible. Avery's family only had one car and he was sure her mom was still at the beauty salon where she worked.

Hallie usually always did extra hours in the summer just to make more money.

"Late for what?" Zac mused saying what had been on his mind. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

Avery just looked at him for several long minutes as she reached up to wipe at her eyes. Zac hating the feeling like she was thinking that he was stupid right now but her face said as much. She had never been good at hiding her feelings.

Not when her face always betrayed her in the end.

"I'm late for my period Zachary," Avery screeched out as she shook her head.

Her words being enough to make Zac feel as if his heart had stopped beating. His mind telling him that this was all a dream. It had to be a dream because they had only had sex once. Just once in the backseat of his car and it had meant nothing. There was no way she was....she couldn't be.

"You think you're pregnant?" he finally asked her his voice coming out softer than hers had been.

"I've missed two periods. If I miss the one for this month then I know I have to be and it's due tomorrow. I haven't even shown any of the usual signs I get before it starts. I'm either pregnant or Taylor leaving has me so stressed out that it's thrown my periods out of whack which isn't that out there," Avery sighed as she looked away from him.

Her arms going around herself almost protectively.

Zac had to look away from her as he took in all of what she had said when she was rambling. Something she only did when she was nervous.

His brain once again kicking in and saying this was a dream and he'd wake up at any moment. It had to be. Why would the universe even allow him to get the girl who was head over heels naively in love with his brother pregnant?

Hell he loved his brother too and fuck if he hadn't been drunk and upset over Taylor leaving he wouldn't have even slept with Avery. Regardless of the fact that he had always on some level wanted her. Knowing though that he had never measured up to Taylor who she held on a pedestal.

Probably still did even if Taylor had left her behind like she was old news.

Zac knew too if she was pregnant then he'd really never measure up to Taylor. She'd never look too kindly on the boy who had made her what she didn't want to be. A teenage mother just like her own mom.

"Are you going to buy a test?" Zac asked her as he looked back at her. Seeing that her arms were still around herself but at least she had stopped crying.

Avery nodded her head slowly, "I'm going to have too somehow. I called my friend Samantha to come pick me up and I'm going to get the test then all while praying that I'm not pregnant," she muttered out bitterly. "If I am I am so screwed and I'll have to do this alone...."

"Hey," Zac spoke out harshly feeling a slight sting in his chest at her assumptions that she'd have to do anything alone. "I'm not your sperm donor you know," he told her when she finally looked at him. "You wouldn't do this alone."

"You say that now," Avery said with a roll of her eyes. "But once it kicks in that there is an actual baby involved you'll leave me. Just like your brother did," she muttered out and again there was that stinging feeling.

Zac not liking that Avery apparently thought so little of him. Yeah he may have been sixteen going on seventeen but he was sure he knew what he'd do. Even if he had never saw himself having a baby this early..maybe never had saw himself having one.

He wasn't an asshole and he'd take care of her. He wouldn't do what her own dad had done. Anyway he was half afraid once his parents knew they wouldn't let him especially his mom. She was so into being a good Christian there was no way she'd just sweep this under the rug.

"Yeah well I'm not him either," Zac frowned with a shake of his head. "Just...let me know once you know," he said watching as Avery only nodded her head. Turning to walk away from him then and all Zac could do was watch her leave.

Praying as well that she wasn't pregnant. Neither of them needed this or deserved this.

*****

Chewing on his lip nervously Zac sat out on the back porch of his parents trailer. Three days had passed since Avery had told him she was late and in those three days a lot had changed. None of them for the better.

Avery had came to his trailer the night she had gotten the test. Had taken it at his trailer and found out then and there she was pregnant. She was having a baby...his baby and well the nerves had nearly killed him before but knowing it seemed had made it ten times worse.

Zac telling himself he would be an awful father. He could barely keep himself alive most days and now in a matter of months he'd be having to keep a baby alive. If he survived that long.

Both he and Avery had opted to tell their parents tonight about the baby. Both of them using the Fourth of July grilling his parents did as an excuse because Avery and her mom always came to it anyway. Found their way down from their trailer to Zac's parents.

Zac though had somehow found a way to sneak away from everyone else after eating. Just wanting a few minutes alone to himself as he tried to get his nerves in check. His heartbeat was beating erratically and every part of him felt sweaty and like he may be sick.

Something he knew Avery felt but hers weren't just because of nerves. He had saw the way she had reacted to the smell of the hamburgers and hot dogs his dad had been grilling. She was already experiencing morning sickness and he was half surprised her mom hadn't picked up on it yet or maybe she had and she was just in denial.

Not wanting Avery to follow in her footsteps either. Especially right now when she had just started workings on another divorce just last month.

"There you are," Avery's voice sounded as Zac was brought out of his thoughts. Turning his head to see Avery coming out of the backdoor. "I was beginning to think you had already ditched me," she spoke softly before moving to sit beside him on the porch.

"I told you I'm not ditching you," Zac frowned as he looked over at her. "I'm just as at fault here as you are and I'm not going to run from a mistake I made," he said bluntly knowing he had referred to the baby....their baby as a mistake but it was.

It was one huge mistake that would follow them around forever.

Avery sighed as she eyed Zac before shaking her head. "Whatever you say," she whispered still sounding like she hadn't believed a word he had said.

The realization again hurting him because he meant his words. He'd stand by her regardless of everything.

"I'm nervous about telling them Zac," Avery spoke again before Zac could say anything. Her voice cracking and as he looked at her he saw she was crying. "They're going to hate us."

"Probably," Zac laughed before reaching out and pulling Avery to him. Not sure how else to comfort her but hold her. Even if she was still so convinced he'd leave. "At least we'll have each other though," he sighed as his mind went back to the night she had gotten pregnant.

How she had muttered words similar to his. That they had each other.

"Yeah," Avery said as she buried herself further into Zac. Zac feeling thankful that for once she hadn't accused him of ditching her later. That she accepted his words. "We have each other," she nodded her head and Zac couldn't help his smile as he pulled her closer to him.

Wanting to do his best to take all this bullshit from Avery. Probably would be best to build a time machine to do that though. Somehow fix the night they had sex and make himself use a condom or at best even find a way to keep Taylor from leaving.

Turning his head Zac left a light kiss on Avery's forehead. "We better go and tell them," he said as he moved away from her. "Get our fates sealed already for sure."

Avery nodded again though she stayed silent. Standing up slowly and Zac followed suit. Letting her lead the way back inside to where their parents were. To the place where they'd find out just how much trouble they were in from the people who had raised them.

Who'd be so fucking disappointed that their kids were going to be having a kid of their own. Kids raising kids or babies raising babies.

*****

"So we have to get married," Avery said as she sat in Zac's room later that night. Hours after they had told their parents about the baby.

Something that hadn't went well. Had ended up in a big screaming match that Zac was sure others in the trailer park had probably heard. Avery's mom blaming Zac and his parents and well his dad who may have been slightly drunk had made a comment how Avery hadn't fallen far from Hallie's tree and that had lead to more yelling.

His mom being the one to finally end it all when she had finally calmed dowb. Coming up with the plan that Avery and Zac would get married. They'd get married next month before she even started showing and that was that. There'd be no abortion because it was a sin and Avery had outright admitted she couldn't see herself carrying to term and just giving the baby up so it was marriage.

When Zac was certain Avery had almost wanted an abortion. Something he wouldn't have faulted her for. Would have supported her in that too.

"Yeah we do," Zac nodded his head as he sat down beside her on his bed. "We're getting married," he spoke feeling gloomy because he hadn't had this in mind. "But maybe we shouldn't worry about that. Not until we know the baby is okay," he told her as he looked down at her still flat stomach.

"Mom made sure to insist that your mom make you an appointment for this week," Zac spoke knowing that was another thing his mom had done.

Said that while marriage was a must the first must was getting Avery to a doctor. She would have been three months pregnant and she needed to be checked out.

"I'm sure she will," Avery said as she reached over for Zac's hand which he took. Squeezing it softly. "I just want to wake up and have this all be a dream."

"Me too Avie," Zac whispered as he squeezed her hand. Knowing he wanted the same, had since she told him about her missed periods.

So far he hadn't woken up yet.


	3. August 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "We're not leaving," Hallie finally spoke not even sounding ashamed that she had just hit her own child. "You messed up and it's time to fix your messes," she said as she stepped closer to Avery. Reaching for her chin as she held it in her hand.

August 2007

Avery frowned at her own reflection as she stood in one of the many or few depending on how you looked at it, backrooms of a small town church.

The church where in a matter of hours she and Zac would be man and wife. A marriage that was only happening because of the baby that was currently baking in her proverbial oven and somehow Avery knew both her mom and Diana were probably so excited that this wedding was taking place before her baby bump popped out.

At least when they one day looked back at pictures they wouldn't see a bump and be reminded on why the two had to get married.

Everyone could just do the math one day and figure it out when they saw the kid that was due sometime in January though the OBGYN she had went too seemed to think February was a more likely due date for her then January.

Avery knowing she really didn't care about the baby's due date or this wedding. If she could she'd go back and erase the night she ever slept with Zac. Make it to where they hadn't had sex in the backseat of his car or hell make it to where she never even left her trailer.

Maybe if she were lucky she could even bring Taylor back. He could save her from this awful mess even if he was the main reason it was happening in the first place. Because he had left and she and Zac in their grief of being left behind had fucked.

She had carelessly let Zac take her virginity and all she had got was a baby out of the mess.

It was her luck it seemed. Very much her luck.

Shaking her head Avery moved away from the mirror and went to a table. Sitting down at it as she reached for a pen and looked at the piece of paper in front of her. Knowing she had to do this.

This was her last option and though the letter would get there long after she and Zac were husband and wife maybe Taylor could see it and still decide to come back.

Claim the girl that was rightfully his and raise this baby as his. Avery was certain she could get Zac to agree to sign over his rights.

It wasn't like he was cut out to be a dad. He was still so damn immature, then again so was she.

Taking a deep breath Avery soon put the pen to paper. Starting to write her letter.

_Dear Taylor,_

_By the time you get this letter I'll be a married woman. I can't even believe I'm writing that but it is what it is. I screwed up and had sex with Zac._

_We made a baby that is a mistake and now we're expected to be married in just a matter of hours. A small wedding on a random Friday in August just before senior year of high school. Exactly how I imagined the summer of my senior year to start._

_With a baby in my belly and a ring on my finger saying I'm stuck to a boy I don't love for the rest of my life. Something I don't want to be which is why I'm writing this._

_I guess I'm just trying to say please if you get this. If you see this come back home and come back to me. I won't...I'm not going to cheat on Zac because regardless of my lack of loving him no one deserves to be cheated on. But I will leave him, divorce him for you in a heartbeat._

_Bastard baby on the way be damned. We could even raise this baby as ours if you come back. I'm sure I could get Zac to give up custody. Between the both of us we both know he isn't fit to be a father. I mean I know I am immature too but Zac's never going to grow up._

_You'd be a better father than him and I just...I want that life we dreamed of. The one I still dream of even if you did leave me behind._

_Love,_   
_Avery_   
_P.S. I got your address from your mom or well I stole a piece of mail you sent her to get the address. I promise I put the letter back untouched after copying the address._

Finishing the letter Avery folded it up. Slipping it inside of an envelope she had brought and after it was in the envelope she put it inside of her tiny clutch purse she had bought to match the wedding dress she had on.

Deciding that she'd send the letter tomorrow after the mess of today was done. When she had more time while Zac was still helping his dad move their stuff into an open trailer that had became available just a week before the wedding.

A trailer that would be theirs and so far only held a bed and had the electric paid for. A trailer that would be paid for by the job Zac had taken working part time at the local grocery store. Avery knowing that once their baby was born she too would have to get a job.

Help Zac with the bills and rent on the trailer.

At least until hopefully Taylor got her letter and came back to her. Saved her from this life and they got to live the life they wanted just with a baby involved now.

They could still take New York. He could still be a actor and she could still become a famous painter with her own studio. They'd just do it with her child in the mix.

Hearing the door to the room open Avery looked up as her mom came in the room. The ever present frown she'd been wearing since she knew of the pregnancy still on her face. Almost looking like it belonged there now.

"You ready Avery?" Hallie asked as she looked her over and as she did that Avery knew then that she had severely disappointed her mom and it wasn't because of the number of times she had told her now or the frown.

It was because she knew this wasn't the wedding day her mom had been planning for her. There was supposed to be bridesmaids and groomsmen. A bunch more people than a few of her mom's friends and Zac's parents friends as well as some family.

Avery's grandma had came in from Texas and Zac's own grandparents were here. Avery sure somehow they were disappointed too.

It was the theme around here these days.

Shaking her head no Avery felt like crying but she refused too. Didn't want to ruin the minimal makeup her mom had helped her apply this morning.

"No," Avery admitted honestly. "I'd much rather leave and call the whole thing off," she said being honest. Deciding there was no use lying. "We can leave right mom?" she asked her hating how hopeful she sounded when asking that question.

If she was expecting her mother to answer her verbally it didn't come. Instead her mom raised her hand and before Avery had time to react her mom had slapped her hard. Hard enough that the sound seemed to echo in the small room.

Avery knowing she'd probably have a bruise by the end of the night.

"We're not leaving," Hallie finally spoke not even sounding ashamed that she had just hit her own child. "You messed up and it's time to fix your messes," she said as she stepped closer to Avery. Reaching for her chin as she held it in her hand.

Her eyes locking with Avery's in a weird sort of stare off.

"At least you have it better than I did when I was your age and pregnant Ave. By now your dad had hightailed it out of my life and we haven't seen your lovely sperm donor since. But Zac's here and he is going to marry you. Not all boys are as good as he is."

Swallowing hard Avery looked away from her mom. Being the first to crack and look away.

She also fought off the urge to argue that Zac was only doing this because he had too. That if his parents weren't making him he'd run too. Regardless of what he said about staying.

Avery knew those words were bullshit. Zac wasn't ready for a baby and he didn't love her. He wouldn't have stayed if he didn't have too.

Hell he could still leave even once they were married.

That was if Taylor didn't beat him and come back home. Come back to Avery and then Avery would end this sham that was created by two very careless teenagers.

Staying silent Avery just took a deep breath as she followed her mom out of the room and as they got closer to the doors which lead to the main part of the church she felt like getting sick when she heard the bridal march began to play.

But she did her best to keep her composure and ignore her nerves as her mom hooked their arms together. Her mom putting on a brave face for someone who was about to give her daughter away in just a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath Avery just looked ahead of her as they walked through the open doors. The people who were in attendance standing.

She wasn't looking at them though. Her eyes were on Zac who was at the altar waiting on her. His long hair pulled back into a ponytail because he had refused to budge on cutting it even when his mom and hers had begged him too.

Avery had never been more proud of his rebellion on that one little thing.

As she looked at him Avery knew she wasn't looking at an ecstatic groom. She was looking at a teenage boy just as scared over things as she was. A teenage boy who looked so out of place in his tux.

Almost like how she felt in her wedding dress.

*****

Closing her eyes as she stood in the tiny bathroom of the trailer that was now her home Avery refused to look at her reflection now that she was dressed into a little sexy nightgown.

It was probably one of the last times this nightgown would fit her for a while and she knew Samantha had gifted it to her out of the goodness of her heart but Avery didn't like it.

Well it wasn't the nightgown she didn't like. It was more who she was wearing it for and what was expected of them tonight. They were supposed to have sex because that was what every married couple did on their wedding night.

Usually though most married couples loved each other and wanted the wedding.

She and Zac hadn't loved each other and hadn't wanted this marriage. So wouldn't it be acceptable for them to just skip the sex?

Their second time having sex together ever and the thought alone once again made Avery feel sick. Knowing it wasn't the usual pregnancy sick feels. It was her nervous sick feels because she didn't want to leave the bathroom and consummate her marriage to a man she didn't love.

He didn't deserve it and neither did she in ways.

What they deserved was to still be just two teens who weren't now committed to each other for life. But they had went and fucked that up the first time they had sex.

Opening her eyes Avery left the bathroom without even looking at her reflection and when she entered the bedroom she wasn't at all surprised to find Zac sitting on the bed in his boxers. Again looking like Avery felt and maybe that was why it was so easy for her to walk over to him.

Sitting down beside him on the bed. A blush starting to form on her cheeks when she felt him looking at her. Almost feeling like he could see through her if he tried hard enough.

"You know we don't have to have sex," Zac spoke as if he could read her mind and maybe he had read through her. "I mean you look terrified and I don't want to force you Avery," he sighed sounding genuine in what he said.

Avery wishing he didn't so that she could hate him justifiably.

"Do you want too?" Avery asked him curiously as she raised an eyebrow before turning to look at him. "Do you want to have sex tonight?"

Zac laughed softly as a blush soon coated his cheeks too. "I'm a teenage boy Avery. I think wanting sex is my main mood," he said and Avery felt for him.

Knowing she had been his first and probably his only and again he deserved so much better than what he was stuck with right now.

"Then we can have sex," Avery told him before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. Hating the way that just kissing him felt like a chore.

A part of her wishing she could have alcohol like she had the first time they had sex.

When Zac responded to the kiss Avery let her eyes fall shut. Imagining it was Taylor who was kissing her, that it was him who was pushing her against the bed, his body hovering above hers treating her like she was breakable.

Which she wasn't no matter how she felt. She wasn't breakable and clearly Taylor would know that and that was what ruined her images of Taylor.

Her fantasy world coming crashing down around her right as Zac's lips trailed down her neck. His hand sliding up her thigh as he pushed her nightgown up.

Shaking her head she pushed him away as she felt tears stinging at her eyes. "I can't," she muttered out feeling pathetic for already failing the boy she didn't love. "I just...I can't," she sighed as she offered him a frown. Trying to ignore the hurt look in his eye.

"It's okay," Zac lied as he moved off her. Avery feeling a stabbing pain in her chest because of his lie. "I'm just..I'm going to go take care of my problem in the bathroom," he told her and she just watched as he slipped out of their bed.

Heading to the bathroom to get rid of his hard on because his teenage bride hadn't been able to fuck him like she was supposed to.

Looking down at the hand where her wedding ring was Avery finally felt the tears go down her cheek as she began to cry.

Hating herself and this situation just a bit more. As well as hoping that once Taylor got the letter she was mailing off tomorrow that he'd come back to her and save her from more disappointments. Save her from the fact that she'd never be able to have sex with Zac.

At least not sober and it'd be a very long few months for him if she kept withholding sex because of her inability to do it with him.


	4. November 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Hey Zac," Samantha called after him again before he could get too far away. Stopping in his track he turned to face the girl. "If Avery's birthday night is a bust there is a party at my cousin's whose parents are away. You're welcome to come."

November 2007

Zac who had just ended his shift at the grocery store, chewed on his lip as he walked around the store. Going to the deli area to get Avery a cake since today was her birthday. She was now seventeen and it was their first time celebrating her birthday as a married couple which meant he felt obliged to buy her a cake.

She deserved it after putting up with him for as long as she had. Surprised that she hadn't yet ended their marriage but here she was almost three months in and still his wife. Still wearing his wedding band despite not loving him.

Something Zac was no fool too. She wasn't in love with him she was in love with Taylor still and she was only remaining his wife because of the baby in her belly. Avery now being seven months pregnant and showing more by the day.

Showing enough that anyone who didn't know she was pregnant when they married knew it now. Saw it anytime they looked at her belly. Which meant that somehow they had become the talk of this small town they lived in.

If only half the people talking knew that the only time they had ever had sex thus far had been when Avery got pregnant. Their first and only time.

A fact Zac deep down wasn't pleased with because he would love to have sex with her again. They were after all married and he was a teenage boy. Sex was on his mind majority of the time but he wasn't going to pressure Avery into it.

Didn't need her crying again because of the fact that she didn't want sex with him or maybe it was because she hated him.

All he knew was it had happened twice now. The day they lost their virginity to each other and their wedding night when she had pushed him away and said she couldn't.

He wasn't a monster and he wasn't about to make her cry again just because he was eager to get his dick wet.

His friend Jeffrey said he should just find another girl to have sex with since Avery wasn't putting out for him but again Zac refused too. Knew that while he hadn't married Avery because of deep love for her that marriage vows meant something.

The ring he wore around his neck because he hated the feel of it against his finger meant something to him. Despite the fact that Avery had taken her rings off way before her hands had started swelling.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard someone saying his name Zac blushed as he looked beside him to see Avery's friend Samantha. A pretty girl who was giving him a pretty smile.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Samantha spoke once she knew she had his attention. "Figured you'd be home by now," she told him and of course she knew his schedule. She did work with him after all.

She just usually worked in the deli but Zac was sure today was her day off.

"I was going to go home after I bought Avery a birthday cake," Zac shrugged as he looked down at the cakes in front of him. "Kind of don't even know what kind of cake she likes," he confessed which was awful because they had been friends for years and yet he hadn't ever paid attention to any of her favorites.

Almost felt tempted to try the cell number he had for Taylor to see if his brother could help but then again he knew he couldn't.

Didn't want too because why would he rely on the boy who had hurt his wife and was the reason for everything to begin with?

If he were honest with himself he was angry at Taylor for leaving him and Avery behind. Angry at him for hurting them both.

So no he didn't want to call his brother up to ask for help on picking out a cake for Avery. The girl who had once been Taylor's girlfriend and would love him forever and the girl who was now his wife and would more than likely never love him.

Hell it was probably a good thing Avery never even knew about the silly crush he had on her. A crush that maybe was growing since being married to her.

Despite everything she put him through.

"She really likes red velvet," Samantha offered sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at Zac. Zac swallowing hard when he felt Samantha rest a hand on his arm. "But she told me via text today that she was craving Chocolate so maybe try a chocolate cake," she said though she made no effort to move her hand.

Zac looking down at it warily as if it would bite him.

"T..thanks," Zac spoke as he moved his arm away. Picking the cake up and heading to go pay for it with what money he had left.

It was just enough for the cake after paying bills and buying groceries for the next two weeks.

"Hey Zac," Samantha called after him again before he could get too far away. Stopping in his track he turned to face the girl. "If Avery's birthday night is a bust there is a party at my cousin's whose parents are away. You're welcome to come."

Zac once again swallowed hard, wanting to decline the offer because he couldn't help but feel there was more to Samantha's offer. Especially with the way she referred to if tonight was a bust which let him know that Avery probably told her about their lack of a sex life.

"I'll consider it but I doubt it," he told her because it was also a Tuesday and a school night and he wasn't much for breaking the rules.

Even if he had wound up getting a girl pregnant and was now a married man...boy.

After telling her that Zac turned on his heel finally going to buy the cake and head home to his wife.

*****

Arriving back at the trailer park Zac pulled in, stopping at the mailboxes where he got out. Heading towards the mailboxes and opening the one that belonged to him and Avery though they hardly ever got much personal mail. Mainly just a handful of bills and they already had their November bills paid.

Avery always making sure to pay them early since money was tight and she was paranoid about stuff getting cut off. It was something that Hallie had let happen and he knew Avery didn't want to be like her mom even if she was already following her footsteps.

Opening the mailbox he made a confused face as he saw an envelope there and when he pulled it out his confusion only grew as he looked at the envelope. Seeing that it was a letter that Avery had sent Taylor sometime in August that was only now getting sent back unread.

Zac swallowing hard because he was tempted to open it and read what his wife had written to Taylor who couldn't even be bothered to read it.

But he knew if he did that it would be a betrayal of trust and what would their already almost nonexistent marriage be without at least trust? They sorta had that even if they didn't have anything else.

So with that knowledge he decided not to read the letter. Instead he got back in his car and put the letter on top of the container with the cake. Heading to the trailer that was his home with Avery even if sometimes it still didn't feel like home.

May never truly feel like home for him for a while as he adjusted to the new life he had because of his child on the way.

Pulling into the driveway Zac parked his car again and got out. Making sure to get the cake out as he did his best holding it as he walked to the door. Getting there he let himself in not in the least bit surprised to find Avery asleep on the couch because as her pregnancy progressed she seemed to be napping more often than not.

Zac guessing pregnancy could take a lot out of someone. That or Avery was just depressed and sleeping helped.

Shaking his head he went into the kitchen where he sat the container with the cake on the table. The letter still on top of it and once again as he looked down at it he was tempted to open it but he didn't.

Instead to fight that urge he turned on his heel deciding to make dinner for him and Avery tonight. After all it was her birthday and she was exhausted. It was the least he could do for her. He may even get some points in her book. Something he was always trying to do especially since they were tied together til death did them part.

*****

Once dinner was done Zac smiled to himself as he fixed both his and Avery's plates. Putting them on the counter once they were done before finally heading over to the couch to wake his wife up.

Almost dreading it a bit because he knew Avery could have a temper when she was woken up. Knew she may be angry at him but he also knew she needed to wake up and eat for their baby. A baby who depended on her while it was in her womb.

Zac making a slight face at that thought.

"Avery," Zac spoke softly as he bent down to the level Avery was on, on the couch. "It's time to wake up," he spoke as he put a hand on her shaking her gently.

Watching as she opened her eyes giving him a confused look. Like she hadn't realized she had slept so late.

"I smell food," Avery spoke her voice still very much sleepy sounding. "Did you get food on your way home?" she questioned him before slowly moving into a sitting position and Zac stood up. Staying in front of the couch in case she needed help standing up.

Lately as her belly grew it seemed like she did need more help going from sitting to standing. Help Zac gave when he was home.

Zac shook his head as he watched Avery stand up slowly. "No, I made dinner and I bought you a chocolate cake for your birthday," he told her watching as she just stayed standing in front of him. Her face almost unreadable but he did see a tiny smile on her lips.

Which let him know she was at least grateful or thankful for what he had done.

"You didn't have too," Avery told him before shaking her head, turning on her heel to head to the kitchen. Zac following after her.

His breath catching when he saw her look down at the envelope on top of the cake container. Noticed the way the tiny smile disappeared when she saw the returned letter and again there was that anger Zac had towards Taylor even if he didn't like the idea of Avery writing him.

Mainly because what if she had shit talked him in the letter? Or complained how she hated him for making her pregnant even if it had taken two to tango.

"I wanted too," Zac told her as he walked a bit closer to where she was. His eyes landing on the envelope in her hands. "Taylor's an asshole," he told her which got a sad sounding laugh from her.

"Maybe he is," Avery agreed though she didn't sound like she believed it even after all he had put her through. "But it is what it is," she shrugged as she walked to the trash, throwing the envelope away. "Don't really want to think of him right now. Would much rather eat the food you made and then have a slice of that chocolate cake."

"That sounds like a plan," Zac smiled softly though it felt fake even to him and when Avery turned to look at him he saw that she knew his smile was fake.

The look of pity said it all but luckily he didn't call her out on it. Not when she herself was suffering now too. Which her suffering brought on by his brother was one reason he chose not to tell her about his run with her best friend and how he was sure Samantha had been flirting with him.

Even if he was sure in the end Avery wouldn't have cared since she didn't love Zac. May have even encouraged him to go out and cheat on her though he wouldn't. He was determined not too.

*****

Zac awoke that night as he heard a moan come from beside him and as he opened his eyes, turning to face Avery, Zac paused at the sight beside him.

Avery had her pajama pants pulled all the way off. Her panties pulled to the side as her fingers moved inside of her. It was a sight he hadn't been expecting but it was one that made Zac's cock twitch in excitement. A part of him wanting to just reach over and touch her.

Let his fingers replace hers and get her off that way. Feeling her walls clench around him as she came much like she had once clenched around his cock the night he had gotten her pregnant.

"Avery?" Zac questioned his voice soft but loud enough that she heard him because she stopped what she was doing. Her head turning to face him in the dark and even with just the moonlight in their bedroom Zac was sure he saw her blushing. "I...well....I mean....could I touch you?" he asked hating how dumb he felt.

Knowing he shouldn't even ask if he could touch her. She was his wife and most wives willingly let their husbands touch them but well they were under different circumstances.

Circumstances where she cried over the idea of just having sex with him.

Avery visibly swallowed hard Zac getting the sinking feeling that she'd say no to him. That he'd once again be rejected by Avery in his second attempt to be remotely sexual with her.

That much like their wedding night this would be a dud.

"You can do more than touch me," Avery told him her voice just as soft as his had been and before he could even question what she meant he just watched as she silently moved her hand from between her legs. Pulling her panties off and leaving her naked beside him as she moved to sit up.

Zac sure he was blushing now too as he watched her lift off the shirt she had on. Her naked body exposed to him for the first time since they had wed in August.

"Take your boxers off," Avery spoke in his silence and Zac's blush grew as he averted his eyes away from her naked body. His hands going to the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down in a hurry.

Though he remained silent as Avery moved once more soon straddling him as her hand reached for his cock. Stroking him to full hardness which made his eyes fall shut.

His hips rutting up into her touch as he chased the feeling she was giving him. Zac not sure what had changed tonight.

If it was the cake he had bought her or the dinner he had made or even the damn returned letter but whatever it was he was thankful for it.

Thankful that his wife actually seemed to want him for once. May not want him again for a while after this but he'd take what he could get.

Opening his eyes once Avery removed her hand from his cock, Zac bit down on his lip when he felt her sink down onto him. A moan slipping past his lips at how good it felt to be inside of her tight wet pussy. A place he'd been longing to be since they married.

"I...just let me fuck you Zac," Avery muttered out softly as she began to move herself on him and all he could do was once again let out another moan.

His hands going to rest on her hips as he just laid there letting her do what she wanted which was to fuck him. Who was he to deny her what she wanted in the end?

Watching as she rode him Zac again just chewed on his lip. Mainly to keep from moaning too loud but it was so damn hard. Especially because she felt so good. Much better than his hand felt and he had been using his hand for far too long now.

"You can touch me," Avery told him her words making his blush grow but he let his hands wander. Let them move from her hips.

Let them find her way to her breasts which were bouncing slightly as she fucked herself on his cock.

Cupping her breasts softly he slowly traced the nipples with his thumb. Earning himself a moan from her as her movements increased on him. Her head falling back and god she looked so beautiful in that moment. The way he could tell she was truly enjoying what was happening.

Felt content knowing that she probably wouldn't cry this time. That helped his ego some.

"You...god you're beautiful Avery," Zac spoke letting his thoughts slip out effortlessly. Watching as Avery moved her head to look down at him and she shook her head.

"I'm the size of a whale Zac," she laughed her laugh sounding genuine and it was a nice sound after how sad she had looked earlier tonight. "I'm not..." she started but he stopped her.

"You are," Zac spoke before she could finish her sentence. "You're beautiful."

Avery only fell silent at that. Not arguing with him anymore.

The only sound in their bedroom now was their skin on skin contact and the moans they were both making. Avery soon reaching her orgasm before Zac did but he wasn't too far behind her. His eyes falling shut as he came and her name slipping out of his mouth like it was meant to be there.

A feeling he hated because he doubted she felt the same. She hadn't even said anything when she had reached her orgasm.

Feeling her move off him he just stayed silent as he caught his breath. A tiny smile playing on his lips when of her own accord Avery snuggled as far into him as she could get and he reached out to hold her.

Not sure if tonight was just a fluke or if it would happen again. All he could do was hope the latter would happen because he kind of liked having sex with his wife. Liked how she felt around him and liked how close he felt to her when they had sex.

Which was pathetic of him since this was his second time having sex with her. The first time just being a mistake that he wasn't sure he regretted even if he regretted that they hadn't used a condom.


	5. November 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: She knew he'd crack whenever the weight of his guilt got to be too much. His good boy ways weren't equipped to handle lies.

November 2007

Sitting at the table in her mom's trailer, Avery rested her hand on her stomach. The baby moving up a storm tonight and she almost wondered if the baby could sense all the activity going on in the trailer. Knew that everyone was gathered to celebrate Thanksgiving.

A holiday that Avery normally loved but this year she wasn't sure if she had much to be thankful for. She guessed she was thankful for a healthy pregnancy so far but in the end it wasn't like she even wanted this baby.

She was stuck in a marriage she didn't want to be in. Even if ever since having sex with Zac on her birthday some of the tension had left them. But Avery guessed it helped because it relieved all the sexual frustration she was having because of her pregnancy.

Then there was the fact Taylor had left her and how could she ever be thankful for that? After all it was Taylor leaving her that was the beginning of the hell that she was in.

"So how is the baby today?" a voice asked and Avery turned her head as she looked at Diana. Both of Zac's parents having been invited by her mom. "I know the year I was pregnant with Taylor that I was so miserable that Thanksgiving," she revealed.

Avery hating how casually that Diana could mention Taylor. Especially because she knew that Taylor leaving had hurt her too.

It just proved that he never cared about anyone but himself. Something that Avery believed now ever since her returned letter.

A letter she had naively believed he'd get and read and come back to her. Unless of course Diana had told him in what communication she did have with him that Avery was now pregnant by Zac and Taylor hated her.

Hated that she hadn't even waited forty-eight hours to give up her virginity once he was gone.

It would make sense after all for Diana to tell him. He did need to know that his brother had been forced to marry the girl that Taylor had left behind.

Zac had been forced to marry her all because they had been careless teenagers leaning on each other in Taylor's absence.

Shaking her head Avery only shrugged her shoulders, "The baby has spared me being sick today," she admitted which was a relief because usually even now this far into her pregnancy she was still getting sick most days.

Zac having been nice enough to bring her foods that he knew would settle her stomach as well as ginger ale.

Just like he was getting good at helping with her cravings. The baby it seemed was a chocolate addict already in the womb if her chocolate cravings were anything to go by.

"And it's active," she smiled as she felt the baby move again. A part of her hating how much she was getting attached to it.

How much she loved it because in ways it had ruined her life so much.

"And you still don't know the sex?" her grandma Arlene asked from where she was sitting beside Diana at the table.

Avery was surprised the woman had even came to Hallie's as she was never there much. Always had hated Hallie for keeping her own teenage mistake and Avery hoped though her mom was disappointed in her that she'd never hate her.

Keeping her hand on her stomach Avery nodded her head as her smile grew. "Actually Zac and I found out the sex at the last appointment," she revealed softly.

Not sure why she was afraid of Zac hearing in the next room. He had agreed that today would be a lovely day to tell people, she just wasn't sure if he had wanted to be here when she did it.

"And what are you having?" Diana questioned seeming much too excited given the baby wasn't planned and Avery swore she was probably still praying for Zac and Avery's souls each Sunday at church.

Praying that god forgave them for having sex outside of marriage.

"It's a boy," Zac spoke from the doorway and everyone turned to look at him. Avery almost thankful because at least now it meant they could ask him questions too.

They could be a team and do this together. Maybe it'd bring them closer and maybe it would magically make Avery fall in love with him.

Like some damn hallmark movie.

Except her life wasn't that. If it was Taylor would have read the letter she sent him and he'd be back by now. They'd be celebrating this day together and be ready to raise her baby with Zac in a matter of months.

*****

"I'm sorry about leaving you alone earlier," Zac told her as they both sat in the living room alone some time later.

His parents had long left her mom's and her grandma had retired to her own room. Making up some lie about being exhausted when really Avery was sure it was because she just wanted to get away from Hallie.

Which Hallie herself had went to her room after doing dishes and maybe it was best both her mom and grandma were in their rooms. It meant they were least likely to murder each other and hopefully they stayed separated until Arlene went back to Texas.

"It's okay," Avery told him because it was and it wasn't like he knew her mom and grandma would break into twenty-one questions. "Where were you though? Your dad made some comment over dinner about how he hadn't seen you at all today and I guess...I thought you were in the living room watching football with him."

Zac blushed at her words as he looked away from her. "Samantha called my cell phone so I went outside to talk to her."

"My friend Samantha?" Avery questioned with a raised eyebrow, not having realized they were close.

Though she reckoned it made sense. They now worked at the same place. Co-workers sometimes became friends.

Zac nodded his head as he kept his gaze off Avery, Avery catching the way his fingers nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Avery getting the sinking feeling that Zac was keeping something from her. Something she figured she could tell since she had a few secrets she kept from him.

Like what the letter she had wrote Taylor on their wedding day said. That and she had retrieved it from the trash the morning after she had thrown it away when it got sent back on her birthday.

"What did she want?" Avery asked in Zac's silence. Not sure if he'd give her the truth or lie to her.

But with the way he was already acting like a guilty guy she suspected that even if he lied he'd tell the truth eventually. He'd crack because he was a good guy.

Good enough that he had married her to try to put a band aid over the mistake they made that was growing in her stomach.

Even if Avery still felt like he wasn't mature enough to be a dad.

"Just to wish me a Happy Thanksgiving," Zac answered as he finally looked at her, their brown eyes locking.

The guilt growing in them after he had spoken which let Avery know that he had lied. Samantha had wanted more than that and he didn't want to tell her what.

Avery wondering just what her best friend and the husband she didn't love could have been talking about, that warranted Zac to feel the need to lie.

Nodding her head Avery forced a smile, deciding not to call Zac out on his lie.

She knew he'd crack whenever the weight of his guilt got to be too much. His good boy ways weren't equipped to handle lies.

She almost wished Taylor had gotten more of those ways, if he had, maybe he would have stayed and not ran off to New York.

"Can we go home now?" Avery asked not sure why she sounded upset now.

She knew it wasn't because Zac lied, after all, she didn't love him like that and she'd be a hypocrite with her own lies. So maybe it was just pregnancy hormones.

That made the most sense in Avery's humble opinion.

"S..sure," Zac spoke as he looked at her hesitantly. As if he could tell he was treading on fragile ground.

After he said that though he stood from the couch, holding his hand out to her and Avery took it as she pulled herself up. Hating that standing was becoming an obstacle the longer she was pregnant.

It was to the point she hated sitting down and every time she did sit, she lied to herself. Told herself she'd just set up a fort and live wherever she was sitting until her baby was born.

She got up every time though, mostly because she had to use the bathroom thanks to a baby being on her bladder.

Once she was standing though, Avery didn't let go of Zac's hand. She kept a hold of it as he lead her out the door. Both of them walking in silence to their trailer which sometimes even three months later still didn't feel like home just yet.


	6. December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: The sad reality was Zac was never an option for her. Something he knew well and most days he was good at ignoring that.

December 2007

"So do you think you'll take Sam up on her offer?" Harrison asked as he passed a joint back to Zac. The same joint they had been sharing for the past several minutes.

Zac having a day off and instead of staying at the trailer with Avery he left. But then again he didn't think Avery would mind especially not since she was busy decorating their trailer with some hand me down Christmas ornaments that had been given to them from his parents.

His parents somehow stepping up more than Hallie ever since the baby news. Which surprised Zac because of how religious his mom was.

He had expected the opposite of what had happened.

"I'm married to Avery," Zac answered as he took the joint, taking a hit off of it. "I don't think it'd be appropriate for me to take her up on her offer to go to her Christmas party and have sex with her," he sighed mentioning what Samantha had asked of him when she had called on Thanksgiving.

Something he hadn't told Avery because why would he tell her that her best friend was making moves on him? Regardless of her lack of love for him, he was sure that she'd be hurt by it.

Harrison rolled his eyes as he took the joint from Zac when Zac handed it back to him. "It's not like she loves you though," he spoke reminding Zac of a fact he clearly knew.

He was married to a woman who didn't love him thanks to a mistake they had made together.

"Maybe she doesn't love me but that doesn't mean I have to go and cheat on her," Zac said as he shook his head. Not sure if he felt right breaking vows he had made in front of family, friends and God.

Though he wasn't truly a religious person but still.

Anyway no one deserved to be cheated on regardless of the circumstances.

Harrison once again rolled his eyes, Zac feeling his cheeks getting hot. Knowing the boy he considered his best friend was judging him.

"You really think she wouldn't jump to cheat on you?" Harrison asked bluntly. "If Taylor came back into town you think she wouldn't run to him and fuck him not even waiting for a divorce?"

Zac bit down on his lip at the question, not sure why he didn't even want to entertain the idea of Taylor coming back. Knowing that probably made him an asshole because it would make Avery over the moon happy.

Avery would be happy regardless of the fact that if Taylor came back it would mean Zac would probably lose his child. He could almost see it in his mind Avery trying to get him to let her raise her baby with Taylor. Taking his child to some other state while he stayed here.

It wasn't something he wanted because as much as he hated to admit it he was already attached to the baby boy that was due in a matter of a month or two.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Harrison spoke again in Zac's silence. "You know she would."

Shaking his head Zac frowned slightly because he didn't know for sure that she would. He may have suspected or imagined but he wanted to think better of Avery. Wanted to be young and naive like he really was still despite having to grow up a lot with the baby on the way.

Instead of saying anything Zac just stayed silent as he continued to smoke with Harrison. Almost hating that he had even told Harrison about the proposition from Samantha but it was killing him and he had to tell someone.

*****

Arriving home Zac parked his car in front of the trailer that had been his home for the past several months now. Getting out he paused when he saw the lights adorning the tiny porch as well as the cling on window decorations and he was sure once he stepped inside it would look like Christmas had thrown up.

He'd complain if he was still living at home with his parents. He did most years when his mom got all decorated but well he could let his distaste for Christmas go for Avery.

Especially this year because if this made her happy then she deserved some sort of happiness. God knew she wasn't getting it elsewhere right now. Being pregnant and married at seventeen to a boy who wasn't her first choice, probably wasn't her second choice.

The sad reality was Zac was never an option for her. Something he knew well and most days he was good at ignoring that.

Other days he wasn't. His mind always staying on what Avery revealed the day Taylor had left for New York and how that had been the plan for both of them once she hit eighteen. Both content on leaving him behind because he guessed in the end he was just leavable.

It was why he feared Taylor coming back because he didn't want to be left. Didn't want to lose a baby he loved, something that would be a part of him no matter what.

Shaking his head though Zac moved to head inside. Stopping once the door was shut, taking in the sight of Avery as she decorated the white plastic tree.

Zac doing his best to bite his tongue and not comment on the color of the tree.

Avery who must have heard him come in, turned to face him. The tiny smile that had been on her face dropping slightly which made Zac feel on edge.

Like somehow just from looking at him she knew his troubled thoughts about her, about Taylor, about Samantha even.

"Are...did you smoke weed recently?" Avery asked her question throwing Zac for a loop because that hadn't been what he was expecting from her.

Blushing he stepped closer to where she was. "Harrison and I may have smoked a joint before I dropped him off at home," he admitted feeling his heart beat getting faster. Not sure if Avery would be okay with him smoking.

He knew she was okay with drinking otherwise they both wouldn't even be standing here in this trailer as alcohol and broken hearts had lead to this mess. But weed was a topic they had never touched. Zac knowing her golden lover boy had never smoked even if he had drank, even dabbled in some more harder drugs before he even dated Avery.

Zac wondering just how New York was treating him with his tendency to fall into bad habits.

"I could smell it on you," Avery told him as she walked a bit closer to him. "I think what they say about smells being heightened when pregnant is true."

"Are you mad?" Zac asked deciding to chance it and just pull the band aid off. Find out if his wife was about to finally yell at him for something.

Their first real true argument as a married couple all because Zac liked to smoke the good old green grass.

Avery shook her head as she laughed loudly, Zac feeling his cheeks getting hot.

"I'm not mad," she reassured him, her hand going to rest on his arm when she made it to where he was. "I was actually going to say I just wanted to smell you some more in hopes of getting a contact high," she confessed a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Her words surprising Zac because he had never taken Avery as a pot smoker. Even if Taylor was known for dabbling in drugs.

Zac wondering just how wrong he was about her. Wondered if maybe she did drugs like Taylor, but no, he did feel like he knew her well enough to know she probably hadn't done anything as bad as Taylor had.

Swallowing hard Zac hated the way his cock twitched in his pants when Avery leaned in close to him. Inhaling the scent of him and weed.

Hated the way his body was betraying him over just this but in the end with Avery he found he'd take what he would get. Even if ever since her birthday the sex was pretty regular now. Avery's urges more than likely a result of the child growing inside of her.

Zac knowing that once the baby was here he expected the sex to stop. She wouldn't need him anymore and they could both go back to using their hands.

The appeal of Samantha almost striking him then even if he knew cheating was wrong. Even if he knew Avery wouldn't be happy and not because she loved him but because Samantha was her friend.

A friend who probably hadn't told her she was trying to hook up with the husband Avery didn't love. Though maybe if she did Avery would be okay with it on some level. Maybe she'd even give her blessing because she'd know Zac would need someone who wanted him sexually.

Someone who could get his dick wet when Avery wouldn't anymore.

"You okay?" Avery asked him softly, her breath hitting his neck and again there was his dick twitching. His pants getting a bit tighter now. "You seem off."

Turning his head he forced a smile as he looked at Avery, "I'm fine," he lied though he knew from the look she gave him immediately after that she knew he was lying.

It was the same look she had given him on Thanksgiving too when he had lied about why Samantha had called and it did nothing to kill his guilt.

Lying to her when she had done nothing to deserve the lies. But he saw it as himself protecting her, because god he cared for her. More than she cared for him more than likely.

"You sure about that?" Avery asked as she moved her hand farther up his arm. Zac closing his eyes as his cock got harder still. "You can always tell me the truth," she spoke softly before letting her lips kiss at his neck and he knew she meant that less than innocently.

Even if maybe she also meant that in other ways, it seemed she was just going to forget the fact that he had just lied to her and use sex on him to cover that up.

Maybe in some ways they truly were getting the hang of marriage. Just ignore the problems and fuck.

"I know that," Zac said as he opened his eyes turning to look down at Avery who only offered him a smile.

Neither of them saying anything after that because they both leaned in then, kissing each other on the lips. Avery's bump only being a small hindrance to Zac being as close to her as he wanted to be.

Though despite that issue Zac continued kissing her, small moans coming out of his mouth as her hands went to his hair. Running through it and creating goosebumps on his arm.

Zac letting her lead the way down the hall to their bedroom and he was surprised that somehow they didn't fall. Not until they made it to the room at least. Avery choosing then to pull away from the kiss as she somehow undressed quicker than he had ever seen her do it before.

His eyes roaming her body as she moved to the bed once she was naked. Zac fumbling a bit with his hands as he followed suit in getting naked.

Hating the way he blushed when he felt Avery looking him over. Hating that somehow when they were like this all naked and Avery looking at him he wondered if she was comparing his pudgy body to his brother's perfect skinny one.

"Can I suck your cock?" Avery spoke bringing Zac out of his thoughts and fuck he swore he almost came from just the thought alone.

The images of Avery's mouth around his cock. Imagining what her warm wet mouth would feel like.

Nodding his head Zac leaned over to kiss her roughly, biting on her bottom lip. Though she showed no resistance or even dislike for the roughness. "You don't have to ask to suck my cock," he whispered out after he pulled away. "We're married and you can suck my cock whenever you want," he told her watching as she blushed like he had been doing minutes before.

Avery didn't say anything though, she just moved until she was between his legs. Zac's eyes once again shutting as she left small kisses on his hips. Her hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him for a bit.

Though the moment her mouth replaced her hands on his cock, Zac opened his eyes, looking down at her between his legs. A moan coming out from the feeling as well as the sight of her bobbing her head as she worked her mouth on him.

Zac knowing just from the way that she had one of her hands in between her own legs that she was playing with herself as she sucked him off and that was probably the hottest sight he had ever seen.

Wishing he could keep it in his brain forever. For the times when Avery no longer wanted to do this.

*****

"So was it good?" Avery asked softly as she laid beside Zac in bed after they had both reached their end. Zac raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "I meant the blow job."

Zac laughed softly as he nodded his head, being reminded for once that despite everything happening in their life, at heart, they were still very much children.

Children thrust into growing up fast.

"It's the first blow job I've had so I'm not sure I have anything to compare it too," Zac sighed with a shake of his head. Hating that he was so inexperienced at least compared to her.

Because he knew that while he may have been the one to take her virginity she was less innocent than him when it came to sex. She had admitted as much after they had sex in the backseat of his car. Told him how she and Taylor had done everything but the actual deed.

All because she was afraid of winding up in the situation she was now in.

"You mean...I...I'm your first everything?" Avery asked him as if she hadn't somehow thought of that. "Not just the first person you had sex with but I'm your first at well other stuff too?"

Blushing Zac looked away from her as he nodded his head. "Well everything except hand jobs," he admitted his mind going back to being thirteen and the first girl he had kissed.

Her name was Gina and she was visiting this shitty small town for the summer and by chance they had met. It was the first summer he hadn't been glued to Avery's side and on Gina's last night he had somehow taken her to the same spot he had drove Avery too the night they had sex.

Somehow during his kiss with Gina her hand had wound up down his pants and it had felt too good for him to tell her to stop. Though when he came she had probably wished she had stopped as her name wasn't the name that had slipped out of his mouth.

"I didn't..I mean I just thought you would have fooled around more," Avery spoke softly still somehow sounding surprised. "It's not like your unnattractive and couldn't find someone willing."

Blushing even more Zac kept his gaze off Avery, not sure if she meant it when she said he wasn't unattractive or if she was just saying that as not to hurt his feelings. That and she was currently laying beside him naked.

"Every girl who did want me..they weren't the girl I wanted," Zac admitted watching as a frown settled on Avery's face at that.

"I didn't even know there was a girl you were interested in," Avery said and Zac had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting that of course she wouldn't because it was all Taylor for her and Zac was a no one. "I almost feel guilty now that you..you're stuck with me when there is probably someone else you want."

Again Zac had to bite his tongue but he just shrugged, "You aren't too bad to be stuck with," he told her softly hoping she didn't see the truth in his words.

"I'm horrible," Avery said sounding sure of it and Zac frowned now as he finally looked back at her. "You..Samantha is having a Christmas party this weekend and she called me today asking if you wanted to come. She knows I hate going out of the house the more whale looking I get so she asked about you and you should go," she told him and Zac swallowed hard again.

Not sure why he was surprised at what Samantha had done. That when Zac hadn't gave her an answer on her sexual proposition that she had went to Avery probably in what seemed like an innocent gesture.

Zac's guilt about his lies coming back.

"You want me to go?" Zac asked knowing what he should have been doing was telling her the truth but he sucked at the truth.

Avery nodded her head as she gave him an innocent smile, an unknowing smile. "You deserve fun and time away from the girl you foolishly gave yourself too. The girl who you got stuck with and....and I'm not even the girl you wanted."

"O..okay," Zac said as he forced a smile. "I'll go but you should really think about coming with me," he added on but he knew from the look it was futile.

He'd be going by himself and he expected Samantha to be on her best to get him in bed.


	7. December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Then again it seemed Avery was always stressed out so the poor kid was destined to come out neurotic at this point.

December 2007

Sitting on the couch Avery rubbed her belly, knowing she'd never get back up. Not since Zac was gone to Samantha's party and she was here by herself so she was screwed if she had to go to the bathroom. Screwed if she had to get up for any reason really.

But she had needed to sit down, had gotten busy finishing the last of the Christmas decorating that she hadn't gotten to finish the other day when Zac came home and they had fooled around.

After that the decorating had just slipped her mind the last few days as she had spent them out shopping with Diana, who had taken her to pick out gifts for Zac and her mom. Avery had better luck with her mom's gift than her gift for Zac which was almost funny since Zac was her husband.

Except it wasn't funny in the laughable situation. It was funny in a sad way because it proved how little she knew of him.

Coming out of her thoughts Avery jumped when she heard her phone ringing. A hand going to her chest where her heart was racing just a bit, her cheeks also getting hot as she blushed.

"Get it together Avery Laurel," she told herself softly as she worked her way to the end of the couch where her phone was laying on the end table there.

A part of her almost glad this didn't require her having to get up.

Picking up the phone once she was close enough, Avery raised an eyebrow when she saw the name Erica on her caller id because well it wasn't like she was even friends with Erica anymore.

Hadn't been friends with Erica since the news of her pregnancy had gotten out and Erica's father who was the pastor at the same church Diana went too had forbade Erica from contacting Avery anymore. Probably thought Avery would be a bad influence on her life.

If only he knew that Erica had been corrupted long before Avery. Having lost her virginity when she was fourteen to some boy in the next town over.

She also had vices like enjoying underage drinking and the same green grass that Avery's husband liked. Avery having smoked her first joint with Erica during a sleepover at Samantha's house.

"Hello?" Avery asked curiously as she put the phone to her ear after the third ring. Hating how confused she sounded but she was confused because she couldn't think of a reason why Erica would be calling her.

"Hey Avie," Erica spoke loudly, the sound of music coming through the phone and Avery guessed the other girl was at Samantha's party tonight. "D..did you know Zac was here?" she asked though Avery could tell just from her tone there was more there.

"Yeah," Avery answered with a slight laugh. "Did you call just to ask me if I knew where my husband was?"

"Sort of," Erica confessed and though she sounded sheepish and small her voice was still loud enough that Avery could hear. "I wanted to let you know he went into a bedroom with Sam," she spoke and her words made Avery pause because why would Zac and Sam go into a room together?

Avery knew what happened in rooms during high school parties. She and Taylor used to sneak in rooms to fool around, mainly him fingering her or her sucking him off.

"Why would Sam and Zac go into a room together?" she asked out loud though she knew Erica was probably fighting the urge to call her stupid.

Erica knew what went on in those rooms too.

"Probably to have sex Ave," Erica answered like it was an easy answer. "She's been wanting to have sex with Zac for ages now," she revealed and the answer made Avery pause because she hadn't know that. "She's had a crush on him since before you married him and them working together now made it worse. She even asked him to hook up with her on your birthday and I think she was a bit crushed when he didn't show."

Staying silent Avery just felt confused because how had Samantha never told her none of this? They were friends, had been friends since elementary school.

Samantha had stayed when Erica ditched her and now Samantha was trying to steal Avery's husband in a sense. Even if Avery didn't love him they had still made vows.

Vows in front of family and friends and a God Avery wasn't sure she believed in. That had to stand for something and Avery wasn't sure why the thought of everything hurt her.

Why her friend probably having sex with Zac right now hurt.

Maybe it was because she had thought better of Samantha and she had thought better of Zac. Had thought even if he hadn't loved her the vows would have meant something to him. Which was pathetic Avery knew because most vows were said in love and they didn't love each other.

So of course it was probably easier to cheat but even Avery had the decency to know better than to cheat on Zac. If Taylor had read her letter and came back Avery wouldn't have cheated. She would have just divorced Zac to still respect her wedding vows.

"I...umm...I have to go Erica," Avery muttered out as she ended the call. Just wanting to end the conversation so she could have a pity party over being cheated on by a husband she didn't love.

After she hung up the call, Avery sighed leaning more into the couch. Not even sure why tears were building in her eyes.

Hated that this affected her so much that she was on the verge of tears. But now it all started to make sense, why Zac had seemed so off on Thanksgiving when Samantha called. It had happened after her birthday when according to Erica she had offered to have sex with Zac.

Avery hating that her brain wondered if they had done something after Thanksgiving or even before after her birthday had passed because he had been weird when he mentioned the call on Thanksgiving.

Closing her eyes when the tears came out finally, Avery put her hand back on her belly. Taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself because she knew her baby didn't need this. Her unborn son didn't need her stressed out because it affected him.

Then again it seemed Avery was always stressed out so the poor kid was destined to come out neurotic at this point.

*****

Avery who had finally calmed down, mostly by getting up off the couch and doing some stress baking, stopped what she was doing in the kitchen when she heard Zac's car pull up. Slowly moving to lean against the stove where she had a batch of cupcakes baking.

Pumpkin cupcakes because pumpkins were good for this time of season. Though what she really wanted was chocolate but she didn't have the right ingredients to make chocolate cupcakes.

When the door opened Avery crossed her arms over her chest or as well as her bump allowed her to.

"Zac?" she asked watching as he stopped after he shut the door, looking over at her from where he stood. Guilt or regret radiating off him in waves.

That or Avery was just being paranoid but he looked guilty. The way his eyes looked all mournful.

"I...umm...Erica called while you were gone," Avery sighed not even sure where she was going with what she wanted to say. Not even really wanting to have this conversation but it felt right. "She said she saw you and Sam going into a room. Told me how Sam has wanted you for some time now and...did...did you have sex with her?" she asked him hating the way her voice cracked at the question.

Zac visibly swallowed as he finally moved to walk to where she was. Avery feeling her heart dropping farther in her chest the longer Zac stayed silent, not answering her.

She almost felt that was answer enough. He had sex with Sam and was trying to tell her that.

"We didn't have sex," Zac finally spoke as he looked up at her, their eyes locking. "She wanted too but we didn't."

Avery chewed her bottom lip hard as she looked at Zac, wanting to call him a liar. To call him every name in the book but she didn't because she knew just from the look in his eyes he was telling the truth.

"But you did something, you looked guilty when you stepped inside," Avery spoke as she swallowed hard. "What did you do?"

Zac once again visibly swallowed, his gaze looking away from Avery now. "We made out," he confessed like he was ashamed of what happened. "She gave me hickie," he said as he moved the hair off the right side of his neck, showing Avery the medium sized love bite and Avery wanted to be sick. "I stopped her when she tried to do anything more."

"Why?" Avery asked hating how bitter she sounded right now. "Kissing and her giving you a hickie was alright but sex or anything else wasn't?" she questioned and again she sounded bitter.

Knew Zac heard it too from the look on his face.

"No, but I..she asked me to take off the ring so I could finger her once we were semi naked and I..I couldn't do that," Zac sighed with a shake of his head, a frown settling on his lips and Avery almost hated being angry at him.

She didn't even love him so she shouldn't give a damn that he cheated.

Shaking her head Avery uncrossed her arms and moved away from the stove when the timer for the cupcakes went off. Staying silent she opened the stove and took the cupcakes out, putting them on the stove to cool off.

After that was done, she turned back to Zac.

"You got naked, she gave you a hickie. You may have well just fucked her with or without the ring," she told him and it was almost a yell.

Almost but she didn't all the way yell. Knew from the times she could hear his parents arguing when Walker got too drunk how thin trailer walls were.

Zac glared at her slightly, "Oh don't act like this hurts you," he retorted finally showing some attitude with her. "This marriage means nothing to you. Last I checked you took your wedding band off four days after we were married," he spoke as his eyes traveled down to her hand.

Avery looking down at it too and she hated that he was right. She had done that and she hadn't had an excuse because her hands weren't swollen then.

"We're in a sham marriage Avie," Zac told her bluntly. "So don't act hurt especially when you would do way more than what I did if Taylor came back."

At Zac's words Avery once again felt tears coming to her eyes as she shook her head. "No, if Taylor came back I wouldn't sink low enough to cheat Zachary. I'd divorce you because sham marriage or not I think vows should mean something," she told him before walking out of the kitchen in as much of a huff as she could being as pregnant as she was.

Hating the silence that followed her as she walked to the bedroom she shared with Zac. Slamming the door once she made it and hoping Zac got the message to just ignore her for the time being. Wanted to be left alone as she stewed over their first fight.


	8. December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Avery and I had our first fight," Zac admitted feeling very much like the child he still was. "It was my fault in ways and she hasn't talked to me since."

December 2007

Zac nervously ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the nursery which was done. His father as well as Harrison and Jeffrey helping him with it today while his mom had taken Avery shopping as well as out to eat.

Something Zac knew Avery needed, even more so after their argument just a few days prior.

An argument that had lead to a weird days long silent treatment between them. Avery still refusing to speak to him and so he didn't speak to her either. Had tried the first day but when it became apparent she wasn't going to respond he had stopped trying.

Zac hating the silence because it was driving him crazy. He knew he had messed up and he hated living with that. Just wanted Avery to talk to him so he could ask for forgiveness and promise not to do it again.

Wouldn't do it again because well he trusted her when she had said she wouldn't do the same to him. Something he knew if he told Harrison about Harrison would probably laugh and call him an idiot for believing her.

It had been Harrison who had made him think she would if Taylor ever came back. An idea that hadn't left him, something that was worse when he had been slightly tipsy and had hazy judgement with Samantha all over him, flirting. It had made his walls crumble enough that he had made out with Samantha.

Let her give him a hickie that was fading slowly. Only coming to his senses when she had asked him to take off his wedding band.

Reality having hit Zac quick and he had left the room and the party almost just as quick.

"You okay Zachary?" Walker asked bringing Zac out of his thoughts and he blushed as he looked over at his dad. The only one who had stayed after the nursery was done.

Zac not being shocked as Jeffrey and Harrison both had to go to work at the local Dairy Queen. The best hang out spot in town mainly because besides it and a Pizza place there weren't many good fast food places nearby.

The closest being thirty minutes and most kids here in this part of town rarely had gas money to drive thirty minutes just to hang out somewhere.

Zac shook his head no, deciding he might as well be honest with his dad. He wasn't particularly close to the man, after all he was known for having a bit of an edge that no one but his mom could get through but sometimes he and Taylor had been able to talk to him.

"Avery and I had our first fight," Zac admitted feeling very much like the child he still was. "It was my fault in ways and she hasn't talked to me since."

Walker half laughed as he shook his head, "First spat as a married couple," he sighed and Zac had to bite his tongue to keep from saying it was their first fight as a couple period...if they could even be called that. "It took your mom a week to finally talk to me after our first argument."

"What made her finally talk to you again?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I bought her, her favorite meal from the fanciest take out place we could afford back then which wasn't that fancy since we've always been dirt poor," Walker joked which made Zac roll his eyes. "I also admitted to being wrong even though the argument was one of the few where it wasn't my fault."

Now it was Zac's turn to laugh because it was rare to hear his dad admitting fault to anything. Usually he drank and then didn't remember how much hell he put everyone through the next morning.

Zac almost wishing he had never picked up alcohol but understanding why. His dad had picked up the bottle while his mom had found God the year she had miscarried when he had been ten.

"I'm hoping doing the nursery as a surprise for Avery will finally make her crack," Zac said sheepishly as he once again ran a hand through his hair. "I know it's not much but it's all I can think of really," he frowned hating that there wasn't much he could do and not because lack of money.

It was mainly because he felt like he didn't know Avery enough. Not since being blindsided when hearing that she and Taylor had planned on abandoning him when she had turned eighteen. Zac not sure how they expected him to go on without them because they were the two people who had been constants in his life.

Avery being the girl he had always thought of more than he should have and Taylor being the brother who had raised him when things were shit. Bringing home food from the job he had at a place that was farther than Dairy Queen or the pizza place.

Just because he knew sometimes the measley boxed meals their parents made wasn't enough for Zac. Especially when Zac had hit puberty.

"You expect me to believe that Zachary?" Walker asked with a raised eyebrow Zac not missing the way his dad looked at him skeptically.

"What does that mean?" Zac questioned just as skeptically.

Again Walker gave a half hearted laugh, "You've been in love with that girl since she came running down to our driveway asking to go fishing with us when you were both six. I saw the sketches you made of her when you went through your drawing phase at twelve and I saw the hurt look on your face when Taylor finally told us all they were dating," he revealed and his words made Zac blush.

Zac not realizing that to someone he had been so obvious.

"Your mom and I always thought you'd end up marrying her though even after she started dating Taylor. We just never expected it'd be under the circumstances it was," he finished and the room went silent.

Zac hating to admit that maybe once upon a time he had saw himself marrying Avery too. Had foolishly confessed it to Taylor once months before Taylor had started dating her.

Which was one of many reasons Zac resented Taylor in ways for dating Avery because he had known. He had known while Avery didn't and it hurt.

Yet Zac was still loyal to Taylor despite his betrayal. Figured Taylor wouldn't be as loyal if he came back now. Would blame Zac for taking what had been his and would do everything he could to get it back.

Even if Avery wouldn't cheat with him he could probably easily convince her to divorce him.

"Yeah I never saw myself marrying her under those circumstances too," he sighed before standing up. "But life happens," he shrugged knowing what was done was done and every dream or fantasy always got twisted.

Taylor had gotten the girl first and then Zac had foolishly taken her virginity without thinking of a condom because all that had been on his brain was the fact that for one second...one night Avery could be his.

Not even thinking that he could mess everything up and force them into this mess. It wasn't how he had wanted to marry Avery.

His young naive self had wanted the proper romance she had with Taylor. He had wanted dates and sweet love notes left in lockers. Wanted to go to college somehow either the same as her or different then come back home and get married.

Both of them choosing to go somewhere else and live because by then they could have. They would have been old enough and had the money.

They could have been the ones making plans to live in New York and unlike his brother Zac would have fucking waited on Avery for as long as it took because she was worth it and his heart was gone for her.

Now though all they had was a baby on the way and the prospect of being stuck in this town, staying as poor as they had been all along and if they were lucky maybe going to a community college.

*****

Zac who had moved out onto the front porch after his dad left looked up when he watched as his mom's car stopped in front of the trailer. Avery getting out slowly because with her belly Zac knew she was having trouble getting up and down from places.

It was one reason he almost hoped she gave birth next month and that she didn't go into February with this baby. Knew she wanted it out of her so she could get around better.

Though Zac hated to admit he was scared shitless over the prospect of her having the baby no matter when she gave birth. He just kept thinking of all the ways he'd be a shitty father in the end.

When Avery finally made it to him, Zac chewed his lip briefly as she made it up the stairs and just looked down at him expectantly. Zac realizing that his mom had probably told her that he had a surprise for her. But of course she wasn't going to speak to ask him about it.

She was going to keep up with the damn silent treatment.

"Right," Zac said as he stood from where he was sitting, a blush coming onto his cheeks. "The surprise," he muttered as he gave a small smile, moving to open the door and lead the way inside.

Listening as Avery followed behind him and at least her following behind him was something. She was giving him a chance even if it was a small one.

When they made it to the nursery Zac opened the door as he turned on the light, looking at his wife and seeing that she indeed looked surprised.

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted. Not as nice or as elaborate but it's close," he told her knowing he'd never be able to afford the elaborate design she had wanted of a sailor theme for the nursery but it was close enough.

He had found a color close to the kind she had put in some baby wish book her mom had given her for their wedding. He had also found a mobile with sea animals and gotten some knock off mini baby boat things at some cheap baby store.

Just like he had Jeffrey help him in painting tiny seahorses in different places along the wall.

"It's...how did you know what I wanted?" Avery asked as she turned to look at him. Finally breaking her days long silent treatment and at least it was something.

Blushing more Zac looked away from her imploring gaze. "I kind of took your baby wish book and looked at it," he admitted softly. "Wanted to do this as a way of saying I was sorry for well everything from what happened with Sam to the argument after."

"It's perfect," Avery spoke up as her voice cracked which made Zac look at her. Seeing that she was crying and he was almost afraid they were bad tears.

Even if she had a smile on her face.

"But you're crying," Zac added on before he could stop himself.

Avery only laughed as she wiped away some of the tears, "They're good tears," she told him and well she sounded honest. "I'm sorry too Zac," she apologized with a sad looking smile. "For being such a bitch these past few days. I guess I was just..I was disappointed because I thought you were better than that. It was something I'd expect from Taylor, not from you."

Raising an eyebrow Zac just looked at he perplexed. "Taylor?" he asked because he was certain Taylor had never cheated on her.

There was no way she'd have stayed with the golden boy if he had.

"Yeah, he...a few months before he left he admitted to cheating on me with a cheerleader," Avery admitted and her words surprised him. "I was pissed but I loved him too much to end it. That and I guess I knew why he did it. He got tired of me not going all the way with him," she confessed as her sad smile stayed on her face. "That's what he said anyway when we fought about it. That he did it because of me and how much of a prude I was regardless of the fact we had done basically everything but actual sex."

Rolling his eyes Zac reached out and pulled Avery to him, kissing her forehead softly. "My brother's an asshole," he stated fully believing his words as well as feeling Taylor falling farther off the pedestal he had once held him on. "I'd...I'm never going to sleep with anyone else but you," he told her almost wishing he hadn't.

Was afraid she'd see just from that how much he truly felt for her. But there was no way he wanted to be like Taylor, even if Avery would never love him. He didn't want to make her disappointed or fuck around on her.

She didn't deserve it and Zac almost wanted to punch his brother. Ask him what the hell he had been thinking to actually go all the way with someone else. To not have Avery on his mind enough to stop things before they had gone too far.

Then again he felt like also doing that when it came to asking his brother how he could just walk away from Avery. Because Zac knew he couldn't do that either.

He was too far in to ever leave her or his child.

"You're really too sweet for your own good Zachary," Avery spoke as she leaned up to kiss his cheeks. Zac feeling a shiver run down his spine when her lips lingered on his skin longer than they had too. "I don't think you're too bad to be stuck with either," she told him softly.

A smile appearing on his lips when he heard her say the words he had said just a week or two ago now.


	9. December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Not minding the silence or the company of the boy who had been her husband now for four months.

December 2007

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Avery let her hand go up to the chain she now wore around her neck. A chain that held her wedding band and engagement ring. Rings that she had taken off just weeks after marrying Zac but now she kind of wanted to wear them.

Show him she had meant it when she said he wasn't too bad to be stuck with either. Even if foolishly a tiny part of her still wished it were Taylor.

Hated that she still wanted it to be Taylor after everything he had put her through but it was so hard to unlove someone after loving them for so long and Avery had loved Taylor for so long.

Had developed her first puppy dog crush on him at twelve when he had been fourteen and then when they had started dating when she was fourteen she had fallen so hard and so fast. Stayed so in love even when Taylor at times showed how much of an asshole he could be.

Like when he had admitted to cheating on her with a cheerleader just three months before he had left.

*****

_"So I have something to tell you," Taylor spoke as he sat beside Avery on her bed. "You're probably going to hate me for it," he frowned and Avery felt her heartbeat begin to beat just a bit faster because she was sure she'd never hate him._

_She'd never be capable of truly hating him no matter how much she tried._

_Reaching for her his hand, Avery let her fingers lace with his, "I won't hate you," she told him with a shake of her head. "I could never hate you."_

_"Never say never," Taylor quipped with a sad look in his eye. "I cheated on you with Natalie," he muttered out so fast that Avery almost didn't hear him but she had heard him._

_Moving her hand away from his like she had been burned by his touch Avery shook her head. "What do you mean by cheated?" she asked softly her mind telling her that maybe all he had done was kiss Natalie, a girl Avery knew well because she had always been semi jealous of her._

_She worked with Taylor and was a cheerleader and it was no secret she wanted Taylor. It had always been obvious from the ways she looked at him in the hallway._

_Avery always feeling in ways she'd never measure up to Natalie even if she was the one who had Taylor. Natalie was popular and pretty and very much Taylor's age._

_"We had sex a few times," Taylor whispered out his words no longer rushed and Avery felt like her heart had been crushed by his words._

_Standing from her bed Avery began to pace her bedroom, not even looking at Taylor. Knowing it would hurt her too much to look at him._

_Everything about him right now was hurting her and yet she loved him at the same time._

_"How much is a few times?" Avery asked hating the harshness in her tone. Hated that she was close to yelling at Taylor, though he deserved it._

_He deserved her yelling._

_"I..I don't know," Taylor spoke his tone starting to rise like he was actually upset that she was angry at him. He knew she would be, he had told her she'd hate him. "It just happened one night when I drove her home after a shift. You'd been a goddamn prude that day and refused to have sex with me and I needed more than a hand around my cock," he spoke and Avery wasn't a fool, she heard the accusatory tone in his voice._

_Knew he was blaming his wrongs on her and somehow she loved him still. Still didn't hate him and almost believed he was right._

_If she'd just do more than give him a blow job or a hand job maybe he wouldn't have cheated._

_"We can do more tonight," Avery spoke as she finally looked at him, reaching up to harshly wipe at her eyes. "I...you've been trying to tell me that anal sex wouldn't count as real sex and we should try it so...we can do that tonight," she told him as she made up her mind._

_Her legs finally taking her back to the bed where she straddled Taylor, seeing the surprised look on his face. Yet despite his surprised look he didn't try to talk sense into her._

_Didn't try to talk out their issues anymore he just leaned in and kissed her. Avery letting her eyes fall shut as she returned the kiss. Doing her best to forget about Natalie and his cheating confession._

_Doing her best to ignore the inner voice telling her there had been more to what Taylor had wanted to tell her. Because why had he confessed now? What had made him finally come clean after so many times of cheating with Natalie?_

*****

"Are you okay in there?" Zac asked as he knocked on the bathroom door and Avery blushed realizing she had zoned out totally.

Shaking her head, she moved to leave the bathroom. Pasting on a smile as she came face to face with Zac once she had left the bathroom.

"I'm fine," she told him watching as his eyes landed on the chain she had around her neck. Something he hadn't known she had even bought herself. "Just I guess dreading going to your parents house for Christmas," she joked as she watched him reach for her hand.

Letting him take her hand she smiled when she felt him squeeze it softly.

"It'll be fine," Zac reassured her as he lead her down the hall. "I already took the gifts over there while you were in the bathroom. I think the only thing I should warn you over is my dad's parents came," he frowned and Avery knew why.

Walker's parents could be a bit overbearing even more so than Zac's own mom was.

"I think they'll just bother you on what we want to name the baby. My grandpa suggested Daniel since it'd be weird to use Clarke."

Laughing Avery snorted as she shook her head, letting go of Zac's hand long enough for him to open the front door of the trailer and both of them left.

Her hand immediately finding his after they were back outside.

"I don't really like Daniel for a name," Avery said as she shook her head. "I...is it bad I don't have a name picked out?" she asked him not sure if it was bad.

It probably was since she'd most likely hopefully be giving birth next month.

"Yeah," Zac told her as he moved just a bit closer to her. "Our son is coming next month and he needs a name," he told her sounding like he was upset but Avery knew he was teasing her. "I was looking at that baby name book you bought not too long ago and there were a few names I liked."

"Oh yeah?" Avery asked sounding surprised that he had actually looked at the book. Then again she was surprised he had done the nursery too and that he was even still here so invested.

Maybe she had been truly wrong about him leaving like her own dad had.

Nodding Zac looked at her with a blush, "I liked August the most and nicknaming him Gus. But I also liked Braedon and Fionn too," he said and Avery paused as she took in his words.

"I like August as well," Avery told him with a smile wondering if he liked it most because it was also the month they had married...but no, there was no way their wedding had any sentimental value for him.

She wasn't even the girl he wanted.

"August Hanson," Zac spoke as he said the name out loud sounding proud of that name. "Gus Hanson."

"It fits," Avery said as she put her free hand on her stomach where their son was kicking and moving like crazy. "August Zachary Hanson," she added on smiling when Zac stopped when they were just feet from his parents house.

His whole body turning to face her as a huge ass smile played on his lips.

"You want to give him my name as his middle name?" he asked sounding genuinely surprised.

Avery nodded as she returned his smile. "It's a strong name and it goes with August," she shrugged as she watched his smile grew. "You're already the best dad he could have gotten," she told him and she knew she meant her words.

Even if she didn't have many dads to base that off of.

"I hope so," Zac said like he wasn't entirely sure of her words. Avery hating his lack of confidence.

"You are," Avery reassured him before leaning in as far as she could thanks to her belly and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now enough standing around. I really want to get to your moms because the baby and I are hungry," she said hearing Zac laugh as he returned her kiss just as quickly.

His body turning away from her as he once again finished walking to his parents. Avery falling silent as she walked with him.

Not minding the silence or the company of the boy who had been her husband now for four months. Four months that felt like just days sometimes and other times felt like years.


	10. December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Have you seen Avery?" Zac asked once he reached where his mom was. Hating the way that both his mom and the pastor's wife looked at him.

December 2007

Zac chewed on his lip as he looked around him in a room full of people who were all strangers, mainly because he never went to his mom's church. Wasn't sure he believed in God so what was the use of going to church when you thought the person being preached about wasn't real.

Yet somehow despite that he and Avery had both agreed to come to the New Years Eve get together one of the couples was throwing. An invitation his mom had made, probably hoping that somehow one of these people here would do what she couldn't which was convert them and save their souls from some hell.

So far that hadn't happened but what had happened was the fact that his wife was nowhere to be seen. Avery having slipped away from his sight while he had listened to some story a woman was telling about her own teenage children.

Children who were here somewhere too. Children who were the good kind. The kind that actually believed in the God they learned about every Sunday.

Shaking his head Zac walked over to where his mom was standing in the kitchen, involved in some conversation with the pastor's wife.

The pastor having not come and that was fine by Zac. Zac not really fond of the man who preached love and forgiveness, but told his daughter she couldn't be friends with Avery anymore all because Avery had messed up once.

Zac may not have been the brightest bulb at times but he was sure that went against what the man preached.

"Have you seen Avery?" Zac asked once he reached where his mom was. Hating the way that both his mom and the pastor's wife looked at him.

He had only wanted his mom's attention, not the other woman's as well.

Diana gave Zac a smile as she locked eyes with him. "She slipped out to the back porch not too long ago," she revealed in a tone of a mother who was slightly judging him for something, though Zac wasn't sure what it was. "I think she just got overwhelmed with everyone here," she spoke and Zac wanted to believe that he did.

But he highly doubted that was the case and before his mom could say anything else Zac moved to head towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the back porch.

A bit of relief flooding through him when he found Avery sitting in one of the deck chairs just looking out at the night. The hoodie he had worn here now on her and she looked almost content.

A picture which Zac wished he could keep forever because her being content was rare. Especially now that they were in the home stretch of her pregnancy.

Avery must have sensed his stare though because before long she had turned her head, looking over at him and if it wasn't so dark out here Zac would have sworn he could see her blushing.

"How long have you been out here?" Avery asked before he could get a word in.

Shrugging Zac walked to where she was, taking a seat in an empty deck chair beside hers. "Not long," he answered as he ran a hand through his hair which he had chose to wear down.

Something even Avery had advised him against because they should look presentable and nice around these people. Zac kind of had thought that idea was shit.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked turning the question back around on her when what he really wanted to ask was why she was out here.

Though he suspected she'd tell him that in her own time. He was learning slowly not to push her, she'd open up to him when she was ready and maybe that meant something.

The fact that he was learning things about the girl he was married too. Someone who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

Zac just hoped she was learning things about him too. That he wasn't blinded because of his forever crush on her.

"Awhile," Avery answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just wanted to think," she sighed as she looked away from him, looking back out at the expanse of the sky since this house was basically in the middle of nowhere. "Thinking of how everything is different now than it was last New Years," she spoke and Zac detected hints of sadness in her tone.

A part of him hating that it was because she probably was thinking how Taylor had been here then. That it was Taylor who she had celebrated with.

"Thinking of how soon everything is going to be even more different," she continued in Zac's silence. Zac not missing it when she rested a hand on her stomach.

Chewing on his lip Zac reached over slowly and let his hand rest below hers. A tiny smile working on his lips when he felt the baby move some.

Zac hating how little he actually did touch her belly but he was just afraid of how she'd react. Not wanting to touch her without her approval because he was still afraid she'd cry because he wasn't the right brother.

"Do you still regret things?" Zac asked and he hoped she knew he meant the baby. He wanted to know if Avery still regretted being pregnant with his child.

Avery sighed as she let her hand move down onto Zac's slowly. Zac hating her silence because he knew it meant she still regretted it.

She'd always regret that she had his child.

"I don't regret it per say," Avery finally spoke with a shake of her head. "I mean I've come to already love this baby boy whose inside of me so how can I regret that? But I do regret being a pregnant teenager and having a baby before I can drive or even graduated."

Now it was Zac's turn to be silent because maybe he could understand that but he still feared that despite what she said, she regretted having his baby.

Was afraid once their son was here she'd always look at the baby and wish it was Taylor's. Then again Taylor probably wouldn't have been dumb enough to get her pregnant at sixteen.

Even if he had been dumb enough to have sex with another girl.

Before Zac could speak though they both heard the countdown begin inside and he paused. Listening in until they got to one and after they reached one he turned to face Avery. The air between them having grown thick and without even asking her he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Almost surprised when she met him halfway, mostly because he wasn't sure she would have wanted to kiss him. Even if New Years kisses were a tradition between couples.

They surely weren't a traditional couple though.

Pulling away from the kiss as quickly as it had happened Zac felt Avery's hand move off his and he soon moved his hand from her belly.

His mind soon going to how in a matter of weeks the baby inside of her would be here. This new year was already set to be a wild ride and it had already started.

But at least he got a kiss from Avery to start off that wild ride. Maybe one of the last since he still suspected once Gus was here that she'd stop all the affections towards him. There'd be no baby and pregnancy hormones to make her want him.

"Happy New Year Zac," Avery finally spoke breaking the silence.

Smiling sadly Zac nodded his head, "Happy New Year Ave."

*****

Laying in bed beside Avery that night, Zac opened his eyes slowly when he felt Avery pulling his arm around her waist. His eyes slowly adjusting to the dark some and his brain slowly adjusting to him being awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, sleep still apparent in his voice.

Avery nodded though she stayed turned away from him, her body moving just a bit closer into his. Zac having to tell his heart that this meant nothing. To stop getting so attached because she didn't love him.

"I'm fine," Avery told him in a reassuring tone. "I just couldn't sleep and I wanted...well I don't know what I wanted," she said though from her tone Zac knew she was lying which left him wondering what she was going to say. "I just figured maybe knowing you were there could help," she said instead.

The room falling silent between them and Zac kept his eyes open, just letting his arm stay around Avery even after it was apparent that she had drifted off. Because now it was him who couldn't sleep.

A thousand different thoughts running through his mind. All of them proving that eventually in the end his heart would wind up hurt because it kept falling harder for a girl who just would never return it's affection.

Zac hating how he was such a lovesick fool. While also hating how blind Avery was because maybe if she could see she'd stop doing things to make his heart and him have a little hope.

Knowing sooner or later all hopes would be crushed. Somehow the world or Avery would find a way to remind him she'd love the boy who was in New York City doing who the hell knew what on his first New Year's away from everyone who ever loved him.


	11. January 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Which scared Avery more than she already was scared because what if something was wrong? What if something was wrong with the baby and what if Zac didn't get here in time?

January 2008

Avery made a face as she laid in the hospital bed. The pain from her contractions only getting worse, her eyes looking from her mom to Diana. The only two people at the hospital right now.

Though Zac was supposed to be here soon, Walker had left the hospital to go and get him from school once it was clear that she was actually in labor and the pain she had been having wasn't just regular Braxton Hicks contractions. The baby coming two weeks earlier than planned.

Which scared Avery more than she already was scared because what if something was wrong? What if something was wrong with the baby and what if Zac didn't get here in time?

It was a thought she didn't like and it did nothing to ease her pain. Her labor being settled more in her back than anywhere else and so she felt so damn uncomfortable. Like every time she had a contraction that her back was being split open or something along those lines.

"Have you heard from Walker anymore?" Avery asked watching as Diana turned to look at her with a kind smile.

It was probably the most genuine smile Avery had gotten from the woman since she told everyone she was pregnant. Avery sometimes feeling like Diana resented her as much as her own mother, even if Diana had been kinder since this whole mess happened.

After all Avery hadn't only messed up her life but she had ruined Zac's as well. Making him a teenage father and much more responsible than he should have to be right now in his life.

"He texted five minutes ago," Diana told her as she walked to the bed. Taking Avery's hand in her own and the gesture helped some but she wasn't Zac, so it didn't take the full edge off. "They were leaving the school then. They should be here in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes, Avery wasn't sure she could wait that long but she hoped she could. She also hoped the baby could wait twenty minutes.

That nothing major came up while they waited for the only person that Avery wanted by her side right now. Which was funny because hadn't she wanted Taylor when this all started and now here she was nine months later and wanting Zac.

The boy who had seen her through the entire pregnancy. Not something she had thought he'd stick out, because her own father hadn't done that and all Avery expected was for men to leave.

Her father left, her step-fathers always left her...fucking Taylor had left her too.

Which was maybe another reason why she was nervous about something happening to the baby inside of her who would be making his arrival sometime in the next few hours. It was a boy and what if it left her somehow too...

*****

Opening her eyes Avery blinked as she realized she must have dozed off, not even sure how because her pain was still intense and she wasn't far enough along that the doctors would give her medication. Medication that she desperately wanted because the last thing she needed was to have the feeling of her back breaking during the entirety of her labor.

Looking around though a small smile settled on her face when she saw Zac finally seated in the chair beside her hospital bed. His eyes glued to his cell phone which had once been Taylor's but well hand me down's even of electronics weren't a rare thing when you came from a family who didn't always have money for newer stuff.

"Zac?" Avery asked softly watching as Zac looked up at her, his cell phone lowering as he cut it off. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour," Zac answered her as he moved the chair even closer to her bed. His words surprising Avery because she hadn't known she had been asleep for that long. "Your mom left, mentioned something about needing to go in and do some last minute things for a client who is getting married tomorrow and my parents are in the cafeteria."

Avery couldn't help but laugh at his words, "So they ditched us during this trying time?" she teased because right now humor was all she had.

Her nerves still in place even with the presence of Zac. Though they had diminished even more, just a sliver of them were left.

"Seems like it," Zac retorted as he reached out for her hand and this time the gesture helped more than when Diana had done it. "How are you feeling?" he asked her and maybe he shouldn't have asked her.

His words seeming to bring on a contraction and the moment it hit she gripped his hand in what she was sure was a death like vice grip. But that was just judging by the look of pain on his face.

Pain she was sure was nowhere near as bad as her own was. But maybe he deserved the pain, he was part of the reason she was in pain right now. He had sex with her and they had made a baby.

A baby that was making its way into the world today and god if she had known labor hurt this much even in her drunken depressed state she would have made him wear a condom.

At least now Avery knew and once Gus was here she was going to make sure she did everything she could not to get pregnant for a long long time and not just because she didn't want to be a teen mom who had her babies close together.

She just didn't want to go through this pain again.

"Forget I asked that," Zac muttered out teasing as Avery lessened her grip on his hand. His humor making Avery smile when all she wanted to do was scream. "I think you damn near broke my hand Avie," he told her as he shook his head.

"Oh you poor baby," Avery teased him as she rolled her eyes. "You aren't the one who is going to have to be pushing a baby the size of a watermelon out of something the size of well, not a watermelon," she told him not sure if she liked the way he went pale at that.

A part of her afraid he'd faint on her. Though he had done okay in the birthing classes he had attended with her when he could. When his work schedule hadn't interfered with them. 

When that had happened it was usually Diana with her. Diana being the one she had chosen to be in the room with her in case Zac couldn't be for whatever odd reason and well if he fainted that may be an odd reason for him to not be there at least for some of it.

"I'm scared though," Avery confessed as her voice went soft. "I'm so fucking scared Zac," she sighed as another contraction hit. Her grip on his hand getting tighter as she did her best to breath through it, like she had been taught. 

"Scared?" Zac asked once her grip lessened again and she wasn't sure why he had asked her that.

Didn't he get why she was scared? That their baby was two weeks early and something could be wrong. 

"He's early Zac and what if something is wrong?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Not to mention even if everything is fine...after today our lives are going to be so different. We're going to have a tiny human that depends on just us for his survival for the next eighteen years."

Now it was Zac who squeezed her hand, Avery finding it funny that somehow the roles were reversed right now.

"He'll be fine," Zac spoke sounding as if he was trying to reassure her and maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he was just as scared as she was but was doing his best to not show it.

One of them had to be strong and obviously he had designated himself as that person and how could Avery hate him for that?

It was sweet and so Zac like and she hated herself sometimes for all the horrible thoughts she had about him before they had gotten married and after too..at least directly. Because now her thoughts on him were starting to change and she was seeing that maybe she had misjudged the boy who had been her best friend for so long.

At least he had been her best friend until she ditched him for Taylor when they started dating. Which had been a mistake because that had gotten her burned thanks to Taylor leaving.

"I hope so," Avery whispered out as she squeezed his hand. This time a softer squeeze than the other's because she wasn't having a contraction right at this moment but she knew one was bound to come sooner or later.

*****

Avery smiled as she looked down at Gus who was sleeping in a bassinet by her hospital bed. Gus had made his grand arrival into the world at nine-thirty that night and of course he would have waited until it was getting late.

He was a Hanson and couldn't decide just to come early, to save her hours of labor. 

"We made him," Avery spoke as she turned to look at Zac who had somehow found a way to lay beside her on the hospital bed. The both of them just watching Gus sleep. "We made a tiny human."

Zac laughed softly at Avery's words, his arm moving farther around her waist. Avery feeling content just to be held by him in the moment.

"Scary thought isn't it?" Zac asked her and though he was teasing she got a hint of seriousness from him too.

"Just a bit," Avery said as she leaned in to peck Zac on the lips. "But I have you so I think I'll be okay," she told him and she sounded a bit sure of herself.

Maybe too sure of herself and hadn't her mother always warned her not to get too cocky? If you got too cocky you were bound to ruin things somehow.

Though that was a thought Avery didn't want to dwell on.

"You and me, we'll be the unstoppable parenting team," Zac told her softly before pecking her lips back briefly. "But first let's get some sleep while he is asleep," he smirked and Avery only rolled her eyes because in some ways Zac would never grow up.

Even if today and well during her entire pregnancy he had to grow up faster than he should have.


	12. February 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: She'd be crushed because of what Taylor had done and because Zac had kept it a secret.

February 2008

Zac nervously looked around the candy section at the grocery store where he worked. Eyeing the container of heart shaped boxes full of chocolates, knowing he had to get Avery one. It was Valentine's Day and they were married now and wasn't that what couples did?

They got each other candy and flowers and sometimes they even had sex but Zac wasn't sure on the having sex bit. Gus was four weeks old now and he wasn't sure if Avery was up for sex. Not when doctors said to wait six weeks but hell even if it was past six weeks he wasn't sure she'd be ready for sex then either.

It wasn't like she needed him now. Gus was here and her pregnancy hormones weren't controlling her libido anymore. They weren't making her sexually needy and so Zac almost expected to go back to how they had been in the early months of their marriage.

Him using his hand because Avery didn't want to touch him. His touch making her cry because he'd never be the boy she wanted.

Even today, the day of love and romance she wouldn't be with Taylor. The boy he knew she probably wanted to celebrate the holiday with.

But even with those thoughts he was still going to get her chocolate. He'd already gotten the flowers and now he just had to decide on chocolates and really despite everything she deserved these. Just as a way to show that he saw how well she was adjusting to motherhood now that Gus was here.

Avery being the ever dutiful mother even now that she had started back to school just last week. She was still juggling being a mother and a student so well.

Zac was proud of her and taking tips from her because sometimes he felt not as adequate at all. Couldn't tell the difference between a dirty diaper cry or a hungry cry or a the baby just wanted attention cry like Avery could.

Just like he wasn't good at getting Gus fed. Gus refusing to take a bottle from him though he was good at getting Gus to sleep.

It seemed Gus preferred his singing to him at night and so Zac always tried to do that on nights when he didn't have a night shift. Though even nights he did if Gus was still awake he'd take over parenting duties from Avery so she could go to bed and he'd get Gus to bed.

Zac finding he enjoyed the late night moments with his son when it was quiet and it was just them. Even if in those moments he always reflected on how he'd gotten to where he was and how he still wished it had all played out differently. How Zac wished they hadn't gotten drunk and made poor choices.

How he wished they'd found a way to fall in love naturally and go about the dreams Zac had before all this. But there was no changing time and they were where they were now.

Raising a baby and living almost check to check sometimes. Zac sure it'd stay that way even once Avery got a job this summer because babies were expensive. Always needing diapers or formula because they did have to bottle fed Gus. They couldn't afford the luxury of breastfeeding. Not when Avery had to get back to school and she didn't feel like pumping her breast milk.

So it was plain old formula and Zac shook his head.

What had he become at seventeen that he was standing in the middle of the grocery store thinking about breast milk and formula? Was this what parenthood was because if so Zac feared for his own sanity already.

"Zac?" a voice from beside him asked and Zac turned slowly, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the woman standing beside him with a grocery cart. A baby carrier placed in the middle of that grocery cart. A baby not that much older than Gus tucked away inside sleeping.

"Natalie?" Zac questioned as he looked at the girl he now knew Taylor had cheated on Avery with. Zac having done the math in his head once Avery had told him that Taylor had cheated on her with a cheerleader.

Knew it had to be Natalie because she had been obsessed with him the year that Taylor was a senior. Natalie having been a grade below him and they had worked together too. It made things convenient or so Zac thought anyway.

Though Zac had somehow missed the memo on her getting pregnant but of course he would it seemed. She had graduated just a month after Taylor left and then Avery's own pregnancy and their marriage happened. He had only had time to keep up with his own life some days and other days it was just Harrison and Jeffrey, his two best friends that he got to talk too outside of Avery.

Neither of them though had told them about Natalie having a baby.

"In the flesh," Natalie nodded her head with a smile. "I was wondering when I was going to see you around town," she spoke as her smile grew. "Figured you would be too busy being a daddy," she said and it seemed while he hadn't heard the news on her she had heard the news on him. "I know the first few weeks after I had Ezra I was exhausted."

Shrugging sheepishly Zac chewed on his lip as he eyed the baby who she had called Ezra. "Yeah well I have Avery too," he said almost immediately regretting his words because for all he knew Natalie was being helped by Ezra's father. "We're kind of good at the whole parenting thing together," he said knowing he was only digging himself deeper and he didn't know how to stop.

This was just an awkward conversation anyway and one he wasn't sure how he found himself in. Then again that seemed like the story of his life. One awkward mess that he was never sure how he got himself into.

"But I was just getting off work and decided to stop and get Avery something," Zac said as he turned back to the chocolates.

Chewing his lip as things went silent between him and Natalie and he wondered how much she hated him. Probably thanked her lucky stars it was Taylor she'd crushed on because who would want to be stuck with him?

Hell, she probably pitied Avery, a girl she'd probably been envious of when Avery was dating Taylor. Even if Natalie was sleeping with Taylor on the side.

"Avery's lucky she has you," Natalie spoke breaking the silence and Zac turned his head so fast to look at her that he swore he almost gave himself whiplash. "You didn't ditch her as soon as you knew she was pregnant and I guess somehow Taylor never got those same values that you did. Though he was raised by your parents as well."

"Taylor?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow at Natalie's words feeling lost by her own statement before following her gaze down to the baby carrier where her son Ezra was and things somehow seemed to click in his mind then.

Natalie had revealed that her baby was Taylor's and she somehow suspected his leaving was because of her pregnancy.

"You think Taylor left because you were pregnant with his baby?" Zac asked before he could stop himself.

"I mean he left two days after I told him I was pregnant with his baby," Natalie shrugged as she was the one to look away this time.

Zac hated the way his heart broke for her but it did. Though he wasn't entirely sure he believed it was the full reason Taylor had left. He'd seen Taylor's note, knew Taylor had been saving up money for awhile. But it could have been the thing to finally give him the kick to leave.

Which made Zac angry because it was just like Taylor to run from his mistakes. Zac having stayed and faced his because he'd never do that to Avery. Not when he'd played as much of a hand in things as she had.

"I'm sorry," Zac apologized though his words sounded hallow even to himself because in the end it wasn't his job to apologize for anything especially not Taylor leaving.

Taylor should be the one apologizing but obviously he wouldn't be because he was gone and everyone else was left behind having to deal with the mess his leaving had made. Including Natalie it seemed and Zac couldn't help but wonder if anyone else knew that Taylor was the father of her baby.

If they did surely this news would have gotten back to his mom and surely he'd know about Natalie having a baby before now, so no, he doubted anyone else knew.

It was just Natalie and Taylor and now Zac. Zac not sure what to do with this information now because he felt like his parents deserved to know but that also meant Avery finding out and this would crush her.

Maybe more so than Taylor leaving had done to her.

"Don't be sorry," Natalie said as she looked back at Zac finally and again Zac's heart broke for her. "It's my stupid fault for thinking Taylor actually cared but I'm not sure he cares about anything but himself," she said with a shake of her head.

Zac wanting to agree to a point but he didn't because Taylor had once cared. He just wasn't sure when Taylor had stopped caring about others and put himself first.

Before Zac could say more, Natalie gave him a sad smile finally moving her cart and heading off down the aisle. Leaving Zac alone with his thoughts and boy where they everywhere now.

Worse than they had been before.

Heaving a sigh he reached out for a box of chocolates finally and headed to the registers so he could pay for them and the flowers. Hoping he didn't run into anyone else.

Especially if they had as big of a revelation that Natalie had. A truth that Zac still wasn't sure what to do with.

Knew whatever he did it could cause drama because if he told his parents they would be livid and Avery would be crushed but if he kept it to himself it'd just eat him alive and in the end his parents would still be livid but it'd be at him and Taylor and Avery would still be crushed.

She'd be crushed because of what Taylor had done and because Zac had kept it a secret.

Either way he didn't feel like he could win and this was just a perfect feeling to have on his first Valentines Day married to a girl he was hopelessly in love with while she pined away for his asshole of a brother.


	13. February 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So, what do you have to tell me that is so bad?"

February 2008

Standing in the kitchen of the trailer Avery nervously looked at the dinner she had made for herself and Zac. Not sure if Zac would even like the dinner she had made because it was a new dish. Some recipe she had wanted to try after seeing it in one of those Home magazines and what better night to try it than Valentine's Day?

It wasn't like she had Gus right now thanks to Diana dropping by unexpectedly after Avery had gotten in from school. Offering to take her grandson for the night so that Avery and Zac could celebrate their first Valentine's together as husband as wife and hell it was their first as a couple as well.

Because last year they hadn't been married. She'd still been with Taylor and Zac was just the boy who had been her best friend. He still was her best friend today even at first when she had gotten pregnant she resented him.

Blamed him for the predicament that had really taken both of them and of course she had been so certain he'd leave her but he was still here. 

Zac was still here and helping her with Gus. He was such a good father even though Avery knew at times he had doubts about that. Saw it in the moments he had with Gus when he didn't think Avery was watching and she wanted to tell him he didn't need to have doubts on how he was as a father.

He was the best father Gus could have asked for and it made Avery ashamed that she'd ever had fantasies of taking the baby and raising it with Taylor when she had been pregnant.

There was no way Taylor could have been as good a father as Zac was.

At that thought Avery came out of her mind, hearing a car door shut outside and she knew just the way it shut that it was Zac and once again her nerves over what Zac would think about the dinner she had made came back to her.

Biting her lip she walked into the living room right as he came inside, her face contorting some at the look on his face. He looked troubled and faraway and his look was enough that she didn't even notice at first the flowers in his hand as well as the box of chocolates. 

But when she did notice them she felt something funny in her chest where her heart was. A feeling he'd been causing there for months now.

"Is everything okay?" Avery asked as she walked closer to Zac, raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

Zac let out a sigh as he shook his head, holding out the stuff in his hand to her. "I wanted to give these too you first before telling you, hoped it might soften the blow," he said and his words did nothing to ease whatever was bugging her about the way Zac had looked.

"Is it that bad?" Avery questioned as she took the flowers and chocolate, almost feeling stupid for asking that. Of course it had to be bad if Zac looked as troubled as he did when he walked in.

"Yeah, it is," Zac answered sounding so sure of his words and his words made Avery frown because she wasn't sure she wanted bad news yet.

Shaking her head she looked down at the flowers and chocolate in her hands, "Can we eat dinner first?" she asked him as she looked back up at him. "I made you dinner for Valentine's Day and I want to eat it before you tell me whatever bad news you have," she shrugged knowing maybe the food would make everything better when he told her.

At least she hoped it did.

Zac seemed to pause as he took in Avery's request, Avery swearing that as she watched him she could see the war he waged inside his head.

A war of just going ahead and telling her or at least having a somewhat romantic night before giving her bad news.

"Your mom is watching Gus," Avery added on as if it would help his decision. "It'll be the first and last time we'll have a meal without wondering when the baby is going to interrupt it by crying," she said with a small laugh as if Gus was that much of a bother.

He wasn't but she hoped he'd go with it and realize she just wanted to delay the bad news.

"We can eat first," Zac finally spoke again a strained smile on his face and Avery hated that it wasn't his real smile. That his eyes didn't light up because his real smile it would make her heart do that funny thing it seemed to do with him anymore.

Returning his smile she turned wordlessly and headed into the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in as well as to put her box of chocolates in the fridge. She'd eat them later after the bad news.

Chocolate always helped after someone had been given bad news.

Once Avery had the flowers in a vase and had put the chocolates away she turned to Zac who was eyeing the dinner on the table, "It's a new thing. I saw the recipe in a magazine and wanted to try it and what better night than tonight, right?" she asked as she walked to the table giving Zac a tiny smile again.

This smile more genuine than her last.

"You didn't have too Avie," Zac told her as he shook his head. "We could have just gotten shitty take out."

Laughing Avery shook her head as she finally sat down at the table, "Oh yeah, shitty take out for our first ever Valentine's Day sounded oh so romantic," she teased him liking it when his cheeks turned red as he blushed as he too sat down.

Avery almost feeling like maybe if they just started to banter and be happy that maybe Zac would forget whatever bad news he had to give. Avery not even sure why she wanted to delay it.

Maybe it was the look on his face when he first came in that let her know it would shake her to her core or maybe it was just a gut instinct. Either way she was scared of whatever it was. Not wanting to hear what he had to tell her but at least he wasn't going to keep something from her.

They couldn't have a marriage with lies and secrets. Not anymore anyway.

"It wasn't like you had to buy me flowers or chocolates but you did," Avery added on after a few minutes before Zac could even say anything. "It's just how the day is, people do a lot of things they don't have too for people they care about," she told him not sure why the word care felt wrong.

She did care for Zac but she was sure she also felt a whole lot deeper than just care for Zac.

A thought which scared her only slightly. Less than she had expected it too.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Zac nodded his head a look of some silent resignation on his face though Avery wasn't sure if the resignation was him agreeing that she had a point or due to something else.

But she didn't question him. Instead both of them fell silent as they ate the dinner she had cooked, the dark cloud of whatever he had to tell her seeming to form over them again.

*****

"So, what do you have to tell me that is so bad?" Avery asked Zac once they had finished dinner, both of them standing at the sink now because Zac had offered to help her do dishes.

A task that Avery assured him she could do on her own but he had insisted and so she let him. It was better than arguing over it.

Zac let out a loud sigh as he reached for a dish towel to wipe his hands off, Avery not missing the way he was deliberately not looking at her. Either he didn't want to see her reaction or he was ashamed and she really hoped it wasn't the last bit.

Really hoped that he hadn't once again screwed up, after all he still worked with Sam and what if she had tried something? What if he hadn't been able to pull away this time?

The thought made her sick and maybe just a tiny bit jealous because Zac was her husband and only she was allowed to be with him like that. Even if she was still out of commission for a few more weeks. But once she could have sex again Avery wanted too she knew that, she just hadn't told Zac that.

Wasn't sure how too really but she'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"When I was picking out the chocolates for you I ran into Natalie at the store," Zac finally started his words making Avery raise her eyebrows at the mention of Natalie.

Natalie it seemed always found a way into her life ever since Taylor had admitted to cheating with her.

"Oh," Avery sighed as she took the dish towel from Zac to dry her own hands. "And how is she doing?" she asked wondering why his running into Natalie was bad news.

Obviously it had to do with something she said though Avery wasn't sure what.

"She's doing okay," Zac answered though he seemed hesitant in his answer and Avery kept her eyebrow raised. "She has a baby Avie," he told her. "She says Taylor is the father and she thinks the reason he left is because of the baby."

Avery shook her head at that, "If Taylor knew he wouldn't have done that," she said feeling the need to defend Taylor because she felt he wouldn't have done it.

Then again he was supposed to have loved her and he left her behind. Though nowadays Avery wasn't sure if he did truly love her, not with how he treated her and always pressured her for sex. Even going as far as cheating because she wouldn't let him go all the way with her.

"He knew," Zac said with a certainty and Avery was sure at that she felt her heartbreaking. "Natalie told him a few days or weeks before he left."

Going silent Avery had to move to sit back down at the kitchen table, not sure how to react to this new knowledge she had on Taylor and a reason for why he could have left. A frown working it's way on her lips because she was sure if he had left because of Natalie's pregnancy then she didn't love him anymore.

All love she swore she had for him felt non existent that he could have done like her own father. Something that he knew had always bothered Avery and why would Taylor want to do that to a child?

"I'm sorry," Zac told her as he moved to where she was, Avery watching as he bent down in front of her looking as sad as she felt. "I'm sorry Taylor has let you down again."

Shaking her head Avery reached out for Zac's hand and once she had a hold of it she squeezed it, "I'm sorry too but I think most of all I'm more sorry for Natalie and her baby. They deserve better than what Taylor did," she said knowing they did.

She may not have been fond of Natalie after everything that had happened a year ago but no one deserved to be abandoned with a baby. Avery knew how hard it had been on her own mother and also how hard it had been on her growing up without a father.

After she had spoken the kitchen just fell silent and Avery let her mind wonder then. Knowing she was lucky Zac had stayed when Avery hadn't thought he would and maybe that said a lot about him especially compared to his brother who she had thought she loved. Now Avery wasn't sure what she felt for Taylor but she was sure it wasn't love anymore.

At that thought Avery looked down at Zac and without saying anything she leaned in to kiss him on the lips in a less than chaste kiss. Wanting to show him how much he meant to her.

How thankful she was that he hadn't left her or Gus. She was so thankful that he had stayed and not left.

When Zac kissed her back, Avery smirked against his lips before letting herself move to the floor in front of him. Hoping that tomorrow she didn't wake up with a sore knee or something from being bent on her knees right now.

Feeling Zac pull away from the kiss Avery let out a small whine wanting his lips back against her own. Missing the feel of them moving against hers.

"What are we doing?" Zac questioned like he was surprised by the kissing. 

"I'm kissing you Zachary," Avery stated as she moved to let her forehead rest against his. "Am I not supposed to do that?" she questioned as her eyes locked with his wondering if he had objections to them kissing now.

If somehow maybe it was him who no longer wanted her.

Zac's eyebrow furrowed at her words. "I mean you're my wife of course you can kiss me," he told her with that boyish innocence he still had. "I just didn't expect that you'd want to do anything like that now that Gus was here," he told her and it seemed all at once it clicked for Avery.

Zac had thought she was just using him to fulfill her pregnancy needs and now that their son was here she wouldn't need him anymore like that.

For sex or even affection.

"Well I do," Avery told him with a small smile. "Can I..Can I show you how much I want too?" she asked him a hint of something more to her voice.

Avery hoping that he'd say yes to her.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Zac questioned not moving away from her though his voice had gone low and Avery knew from the way his eyes had gotten darker that he wasn't going to turn down what she wanted.

No in the end he'd give her what she wanted.

"I want to suck your cock again," Avery told him not even blushing as she spoke, though there was an aching need between her legs. A feeling that let her know that after she sucked her cock she was going to need something from him too. Either his hands or maybe something new like his mouth on her.

"Can I suck your cock again Zachary?"


End file.
